


Savin' me

by Dryadeh



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger regresan a Hogwarts el 1 de Septiembre. Pero la guerra lo ha cambiado todo, incluso a ellos mismos. Post DH. EWE. Dramione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

La canción que le da titulo a fic y de la que meto algunos versos al principio del capítulo es _Savin' me_ de **Nickelback** :)

 **Disclaimer** : todo esto pertenece un mucho a JK y un poco a todxs nosotrxs.

* * *

 **  
SAVIN' ME   
**

**Capítulo 1**

" _Prison gates won't open up for me_ _  
_ _On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_ _  
_ _Oh, I reach for you_ _"_

Draco atraviesa las puertas del Gran Comedor el 1 de Septiembre, como los siete años anteriores. Pero no ve las cuatro largas mesas repletas de los más deliciosos manjares: ve cadáveres fríos e inertes.

No ve alumnos sonrientes contándose en voz baja las novedades del verano: ve rostros hostiles, miradas que se le clavan en la espalda dejándosela en carne viva, labios que murmuran insultos que le estallan en los oídos.

No ve una hilera de recién llegados, con sus rostros infantiles, caminando en fila hacia el ajado Sombrero Seleccionador: ve extraños marchando por un sitio en el que no deberían estar.

No ve velas flotantes, ni el cielo despejado y claveteado de estrellas sobre su cabeza: ve truenos y tempestades, ve una lluvia furiosa que atraviesa el hechizo de la bóveda y le cae pesadamente sobre la cabeza.

No ve gloria ni orgullo en el verde y plata del blasón de la serpiente, no ve camaradas, compañeros, aguardándole en la mesa de Slytherin: ve frialdad, ve enemigos.

Nada es como debería ser.

Draco se sienta, silencioso, taciturno, y dos Slytherins de quinto curso se apartan inmediatamente. No para dejarle sitio: para alejarse de él.

Draco se obliga a no prestar atención a ese gesto que un año atrás nunca se habría producido e intenta recordar las palabras de su madre.

" _Pueden quitarnos todo menos el orgullo. Eres un Malfoy, hijo, y eso significa algo_ ".

Lo que Draco no sabe es qué significa exactamente en los tiempos que corren, aunque lo sospecha. Sospecha que ser un Malfoy significa no estar del bando de nadie, entre dos aguas, sin pertenecer a ninguna. Rechazado por ambas.

No fueron lo suficientemente malvados, pero tampoco lo suficientemente buenos.

Eso dijeron los viejos arrugados del Wizengamot en el juicio que tuvo lugar durante ese verano. No hubo penas de cárcel para los Malfoy después de todo: no participaron en la batalla final y Narcissa Malfoy fingió la muerte de Harry Potter, lo que fue determinante para el final de la guerra. Draco, según declaró Potter apoyado por sus mejores amigos, no confirmó sus identidades cuando el trío fue atrapado por los carroñeros y les salvó la vida desviando la trayectoria de las maldiciones mortales que Crabbe les lanzó.

¿El veredicto? Ni culpables ni inocentes.

Se libraron de la cárcel pagando con algunas de sus propiedades en el sur. Conservaron Malfoy Manor y la libertad, pero cayeron en desgracia a los ojos del mundo mágico.

Los que habían luchado en el bando de Lord Voldemort eran parias sociales, pero se apoyaban entre ellos. Sus hijos seguían en Hogwarts y se movían en grupos. Estaban marcados pero eran muchos, y aunque les despreciaran, nadie les molestaba.

Los victoriosos eran, en cambio, la gran mayoría. Al parecer todos se habían quedado a luchar en la batalla de Hogwarts y todos sus padres se resistieron al régimen del ministro usurpador. Algunos se resistieron más silenciosamente que otros, tan silenciosamente que nadie lo habría dicho.

Pero aún así, todos, hasta el hijo del mortífago más sádico, hasta el alumno más insignificante, estaba en mejor situación que los Malfoy: traidores a los sangre pura, traidores a los amantes de los muggles, sólo fieles a sí mismos.

Por eso nadie en Hogwarts quiere acercarse a él.

Draco no quiso volver, pero su madre insistió. Al parecer debe que demostrar algo.

Tiene 18 años y un apellido que limpiar.

* * *

Hermione contempla Hogwarts el 1 de Septiembre, como si lo viera por primera vez. El castillo ha sido reconstruido tras la guerra. La torre norte, que había quedado completamente derruida, se alza de nuevo cortando el crepúsculo de finales de verano. Los muros están intactos, sin boquetes ni fisuras, y las grandes puertas se abren de par en par, como dos maternales brazos tendidos hacia los estudiantes.

Hogwarts parece el mismo colegio de siempre, pero quedan cicatrices si las sabes ver. Es como la réplica de la obra maestra de un gran artista llevada a cabo por un aprendiz con talento. Parece igual a simple vista, pero hay diferencias sutiles que hacen saber que nunca será lo que una vez fue.

No hay magia en el mundo que pueda borrar las huellas de la guerra: los corredores son habitados por un silencio pesado y ominoso, los cuadros están en penumbra y las armaduras parecen simple pedazos de metal sin alma. El castillo entero guarda luto por sus muertos, como siempre lo hace el escenario de una batalla.

Pero la vida continúa y las puertas de Hogwarts se abren de nuevo para acoger a viejos y nuevos alumnos.

Casi todos son viejos. El curso anterior, nadie hizo sus TIMOS ni sus EXTASIS. La mitad de sus alumnos abandonaron el colegio escapando del régimen de los Carrow, otros tantos acabaron ocultos en la Sala de los Menesteres. De los restantes, poco fue lo que aprendieron más allá de maldiciones imperdonables, extorsión y miedo.

Como medida excepcional el nuevo primer ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, había decretado que todos los alumnos que desearan hacer sus TIMOS y sus EXTASIS repitieran curso. Así, los alumnos que habían cursado sexto y séptimo el curso anterior, compondrían el séptimo curso actual.

Hermione, evidentemente, decidió volver.

El Ministerio había hecho una excepción con Harry, permitiéndole incorporarse a los estudios de Auror sin haber hecho los EXTASIS, y Ron decidió que después de todo lo que había vivido no quería regresar al colegio. Se quedó en Sortilegios Weasley ayudando a George y aunque eso apenó a Hermione, lo comprendió.

Regresar a Hogwarts sin sus dos mejores amigos era extraño, pero estaban todos los demás. Neville, Dean Thomas, Ginny, Luna, Seamus…

Cuando se sienta en su lugar a la mesa de Gryffindor la noche del Gran Banquete, casi todo son caras conocidas. La gran mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo han decidido volver. Está Terry Boot de Ravenclaw o Susan Bones de Hufflepuff. Su mirada vaga hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se sorprende al encontrar a Draco Malfoy allí.

Bueno, él no había hecho sus EXTASIS aunque sí hubiera estado en el colegio durante el curso anterior, pero aún así Hermione no esperaba su regreso.

Sin embargo ahí está, sentado a solas en una esquina de la mesa, contemplando fijamente su plato, pero sin tocar la comida. No hay nadie cerca de él y sus compañeros de casa apenas parecen verle.

Tiene una expresión indescifrable pero algo en su postura rígida, en la cabeza inclinada con obstinación, le da a Hermione la sensación de que está triste.

Sólo lo ha visto una vez desde la batalla final y fue durante el juicio a los Malfoy que tuvo lugar durante ese verano. Entonces ella y sus amigos habían declarado a favor de Draco Malfoy. Sentían que en cierto modo se lo debían.

Hermione se pregunta por qué luce en Hogwarts la misma expresión que tenía durante el juicio. Los Malfoy salieron bastante bien parados para lo que pudo haber sido pero Draco tiene toda la pinta de haber sido condenado a prisión, allí en el gran Comedor.

Como si sintiera su mirada sobre él, Malfoy levanta la vista, un relámpago gris entre las pestañas oscuras, y Hermione se siente descubierta, pero no rompe el contacto visual. Se miran durante unos instantes y probablemente sólo sean imaginaciones suyas pero a la joven le da la impresión de que Malfoy la saluda con un leve asentimiento antes de volver la vista a su plato.

Y Hermione presiente que ese año va a ser muy diferente.

* * *

Los cambios en Hogwarts no se limitaban a cuadros nuevos y a clases más numerosas. Con Snape muerto, McGonagall era la directora y Flitwick su segundo al mando. Sinistra, la profesora de astronomía, se convirtió la nueva jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Se contrató a una profesora para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y otro para dar Transformaciones.

También el ambiente en el colegio había cambiado. Hermione no había vivido el curso anterior en Hogwarts, pero a pesar de todo no creía que se pareciera demasiado a ese. Ahora ya no quedaba miedo pero sí mucho resentimiento. Ese año, el Sombrero Selecionador escogió a menos Slytherin que nunca, como si los alumnos nuevos le hubieran pedido que no les enviara a esa casa.

Los Slytherin ya no se pavoneaban tanto como antes hacía la mayoría. Pocos se relacionaban con alumnos de otras casas, o quizás eran los alumnos de otras casas los que no se relacionaban con ellos.

Incluso dentro de sus propias filas había divisiones entre quienes habían apoyado a Lord Voldemort y quienes o no, entre quienes se quedaron a pelear en la batalla final y quienes huyeron. Y luego estaba Draco Malfoy, que parecía conformar una propia categoría por sí mismo.

Hermione no podía evitar fijarse en él. Algunas personas dirían que estaba espiándole, pero no era cierto, simplemente le observaba por curiosidad. De todos los cambios que se habían producido en Hogwarts desde la última vez que estudió allí, el relativo a Draco Malfoy era el que más le chocaba.

Iba solo, siempre solo. Se sentaba solo en clase, en la última fila, junto a un pupitre vacío. Comía solo, nunca había nadie a su alrededor y las personas que estaban más cerca no se dirigían a él. E incluso iba a la biblioteca, a solas, y se sentaba en un rincón con aspecto de estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

El hecho de que se apareciera por allí ya era bastante significativo. En seis años, Hermione recordaba haberle visto solamente un par de veces, siempre acompañado, y con ganas de molestar. Era posible incluso que Pince le hubiera prohibido la entrada.

Pero ahora lo encontraba allí casi todos los días. Se sentaba en una mesa apartada y leía o escribía en un pergamino. Permanecía silencioso, sin levantar la vista y sin molestar a nadie.

Podía ser que se tomara sus EXTASIS muy en serio, pero Hermione no creía que se tratara de eso. Como persona que había pasado muchas horas de soledad en la biblioteca intuía sus razones. A veces recurría a los libros cuando se sentía sola, se refugiaba en ellos en sus peores momentos. Lo había hecho incluso cuando no tuvo la magnífica biblioteca de Pince a mano, cuando tan sólo podía leer los libros que había guardado en su bolso ampliado mágicamente, bajo el toldo de la tienda de campaña en la que pasó meses con Harry y Ron.

Creía que Malfoy estaba haciendo lo mismo, ocultándose allí de las miradas que le acompañaban allí donde iba, de los comentarios a media voz que surgían a su paso.

Hermione había escuchado muchas cosas sobre él. Había mucha gente en Hogwarts que no estaba contenta con que su familia se hubiera librado tan fácilmente de la cárcel. Había alumnos a los que él había torturado, aunque fuera por orden de los Carrow, que continuaban en la escuela y no olvidaban ni perdonaban tan fácilmente como el Wizengamot. Había mucho rencor acumulado e, ironías de la vida, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en el eslabón más débil de la cadena.

Ni sus compañeros de casa daban un duro por él. Quizás por eso ya no caminaba con esos aires de ir a comerse el mundo, como si el colegio fuera suyo. Apenas participaba en clase y no se metía con nadie. En las tres semanas de curso que habían transcurrido, Hermione no le había escuchado hablar ni una vez.

En las clases que compartían (Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, Pociones), permanecía en su sitio en última fila, con expresión indiferente y los ojos apagados. Ni siquiera soltaba sus habituales resoplidos despectivos cada vez que Hermione levantaba la mano para responder a la pregunta de algún profesor (aunque en realidad, ya no lo hacía tanto como antaño).

Al parecer, la guerra había cambiado a todos.

* * *

Los insultos, los comentarios amenazantes en voz baja y las miradas despectivas se sucedieron. Nunca había gozado del anonimato: todo el mundo sabía quién era Draco Malfoy. Pero entonces el resto del mundo se dividía en dos personas: sus simpatizantes y aquellos que le envidiaban.

En esos momentos dudaba tener ni una cosa ni la otra. Había perdido su status privilegiado y ese apellido que antes le había abierto tantas puertas, ahora se las cerraba en las narices.

La mayor parte de sus compañeros de casa se comportaban como si no existiera. Los que habían estado en su bando (aunque quizás, realmente nunca tuvo uno) estaban resentidos con él porque sus padres no habían corrido la misma suerte que los de Draco. Los que se habían mantenido al margen, no querían que se les relacionara con un Malfoy.

Sus antiguos amigos ya no estaban. Crabbe había muerto y Goyle no había regresado a Hogwarts, ni tampoco Nott y Zabini. Pansy seguía en la escuela pero parecía enfadada con Draco: cuando él la saludó el primer día, la joven adoptó una expresión ofendida y se marchó. No hizo más intentos de hablar con otros conocidos y tampoco ninguno se acercó a él.

Draco no sabía qué era peor, que le ignoraran o que le odiaran. El odio de la gente al menos le garantizaba que existía, pero era una carga pesada. No estaba acostumbrado a que le insultaran en voz demasiado baja para que los profesores les oyeran pero lo suficientemente alta para que él lo hiciera, no estaba habituado a que escribieran improperios en su pupitre o a que le mandaran notas amenazantes. Esas eran el tipo de cosas que había hecho él, cuando tenía amigos y una posición que le respaldaban.

Aunque seguía en el equipo de quidditch había perdido el puesto de capitán y ni siquiera las Nimbus 2007 con que las que Lucius obsequió a sus compañeros sirvieron para comprarles del todo. Las aceptaron, pero siguieron mirándole con malos ojos. Para Draco el deporte mágico había perdido todo su interés pero su padre había insistido categóricamente para que permaneciera en el equipo. Ser un jugador de quidditch proporcionaba cierta notoriedad, había dicho.

Draco sabía que ni aunque diera la copa de quidditch a Slytherin las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Podría convertirse al equivalente a Krum y o hacer al amago de Wronski colgando de un pie que aún así no volverían a aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, el mensaje de sus padres era claro: debían mantener las apariencias costara lo que costara.

* * *

Hermione entró en la biblioteca cargando un montón de libros. Se había impuesto un estricto horario de estudio para sacar Excelentes en todos sus EXTASIS. Aún no tenía claro a qué quería dedicarse cuando acabara Hogwarts, así que necesitaba notas perfectas para poder optar a todo.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigió a la sección de la biblioteca más deshabitada se encontró a Malfoy allí, sentado en una mesa que quedaba casi oculta por el pasillo dedicado a la Historia de la Magia.

Tenía los antebrazos apoyados en la mesa, con los codos flexionados y el rostro inclinado sobre un enorme libro forrado de cuero.

Movida por un impulso, Hermione decidió sentarse en la mesa que había justo detrás de él. Pasó casi de puntillas por el pasillo contiguo a Malfoy y depositó los libros con cuidado sobre la superficie de madera. Él no se movió, ni levantó la vista. Parecía tan concentrado que probablemente no se había percatado de su presencia.

Hermione se sentó y abrió el nuevo manual de Defensa contra las artes oscuras con el que estaba trabajando. Intentó meterse en la lectura, pero cada par de párrafos sus ojos se desviaban hacia Malfoy.

Estaba de espaldas a ella y no es que la visión de su nuca le proporcionara mucha información, pero no podía dejar de mirarle furtivamente aproximadamente cada cinco segundos, como si tuviera un imán en la espalda. La presencia de Malfoy en la biblioteca la intrigaba y fascinaba a partes iguales.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, se dio cuenta de que la situación era ridícula. La nuca de Malfoy no iba a responder a sus preguntas y ella estaba desperdiciando su precioso tiempo de estudio. Así que lanzando un suspiro, se obligó a concentrarse en el estudio.

Por eso la voz de Draco Malfoy la pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Te divierte espiarme, Granger?

Hermione se quedó congelada en el sitio durante unos segundos. Malfoy ni siquiera se había girado para hablarle, de modo que de no haber dicho su apellido no habría estado segura de si estaba hablándole a ella.

Sin embargo no había duda y Hermione se sintió como una niña pillada en falta.

—Yo no estaba… —comenzó, pero luego se detuvo y decidió que no tenía sentido mentir. Tampoco había hecho nada malo —¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Estás de espaldas.

En ese momento, Malfoy giró el rostro hacia ella con expresión pétrea.

—Noto cuando la gente me mira. Estoy acostumbrado —declaró y había una mezcla de soberbia y amargura en su voz que hizo que Hermione se sintiera mal por observarle clandestinamente como hacía todo el colegio.

Le debía una explicación.

—No sé, supongo que me sorprende verte en la biblioteca. En seis años casi no te has pasado por aquí.

Draco hizo una mueca con los labios, probablemente de disgusto. Se volvió hacia sus libros, los recogió maquinalmente y se puso en pie. Hermione pensó que se marcharía sin decir nada, pero la miró un instante y dijo:

—Las cosas han cambiado.

Después salió de la biblioteca sin añadir nada más.

* * *

Era cierto que iba más de lo saludable a la biblioteca, pero no es que tuviera muchas opciones. En la casa de Sltyherin se sentía en medio de una guerra fría de miradas despectivas, empujones aparentemente accidentales y cuchicheos allí donde iba.

Sin el abrigo de su Casa, tampoco era divertido andar por Hogwarts. Ahora que el resto de alumnos se habían percatado de que estaba solo, se volvieron más atrevidos. Algunos –la mayoría Gryffindor, en especial ese idiota cara de cerdo de Seamus Finnigan- se burlaban de él ("¿ _Dónde están tus queridos Carrows ahora_?"), otros le llamaban " _Mortífago_ " con voces cargadas de desprecio. Los demás se limitaban a contemplarle como si fuera un sinvergüenza por atreverse a volver a la escuela.

Así que la biblioteca se había convertido en el único lugar seguro. Los empollones no eran del tipo de persona que se atrevía a insultarle y ni siquiera le prestaban demasiada atención porque eso requería desenterrar las narices de sus libros.

Excepto Hermione Granger.

Draco había notado que en los últimos tiempos le miraba a menudo. Más de una vez la encontró observándole como si fuese el párrafo de un libro que no era capaz de recordar, a pesar de que la noche anterior se lo hubiera sabido de memoria.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde que Draco le preguntó si le divertía espiarle, pero desde entonces, si la descubría mirándole, ella estiraba los labios en una especie de sonrisa vacilante y volvía a lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo con tranquilidad.

Era extraño, pero era aún más extraño que a Draco no le molestara. Tal vez se debiera a que era la única que no le miraba con asco.

De todas las personas que había en Hogwarts, tenía que ser ella, a la que había humillado y maltratado desde mucho antes de que el clima empezara a oler a guerra, la única que le trataba con amabilidad.

La ironía habría sido hasta graciosa si Draco aún tuviera ganas de reír. Ahora él era el marginado de la escuela y ella la heroína. No es que se comportara como tal, claro, Granger era demasiado santurrona para darse aires, pero la gente parecía idolatrarla. La amiga de Harry Potter, la que le acompañó durante esos meses en que nadie sabía si estaba vivo o muerto. La que escapó de los Carroñeros, la que se coló en Gringotts y después en Hogwarts.

Draco debía reconocer que ella parecía sentirse agobiada por toda esa atención. Cuando alguien le hacía preguntas sobre el año anterior, ella las despachaba con un par de frases que en realidad no decían nada. En clase apenas levantaba la mano cuando los profesores hacían alguna pregunta e incluso alguna vez parecía estar distraída y no prestar atención. Se había vuelto más seria que antes y también más madura. Todavía seguía algo más pálida de lo normal, como cuando los Carroñeros la llevaron a Malfoy Hall.

A veces, cuando la veía, Draco recordaba cómo la torturó su tía Bellatrix en su presencia y se le revolvía el estómago. Toda su animosidad contra ella había desparecido, junto con su inocencia. Ahora era sólo alguien a quien había conocido en el pasado, antes de la guerra.

Esa tarde, cuando llegó a la biblioteca, la encontró inclinada sobre la mesa de Pince con expresión frustrada. La bibliotecaria estaba encogida en su asiento como un buitre a la defensiva, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y la nariz apuntando hacia arriba como un pico abierto.

La voz de Granger le llegó a medida que se acercaba.

—… pero tiene que haber más copias, " _Los principios mágicos de la Transformación_ " es una lectura recomendada por el profesor Archer y la necesito para el trabajo que ha mandado, es…

—Como ya le he dicho, Señorita Granger, no hay copias disponibles y no sé cuándo lo estarán. Buenas tardes —respondió Pince con irritación y sin más volvió a su cuaderno de notas en el que apuntó algo con los dedos crispados, ignorando a la joven.

Granger siguió mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos como si se planteara arrancarle a Pince su agenda para que volviera a prestarle atención, pero finalmente suspiró con desesperación y regresó a la mesa que había invadido con docenas de libros y rollos de pergamino.

Draco sabía de qué libro estaba hablando, porque precisamente lo llevaba bajo el brazo en ese momento. No era imprescindible para realizar el trabajo pero Archer lo había mencionado varias veces en sus clases y estaba claro que usarlo ayudaría a subir nota.

Su copia no era de la biblioteca, McGonagall lo había recomendado el año anterior y Draco se lo había comprado en Navidades por insistencia de su madre (Narcissa se había empeñado en aparentar, incluso dentro de las paredes de Malfoy Manor, que seguía siendo la dueña de la casa y que todos en ella hacían una vida normal).

Contempló el libro durante unos segundos y tomó una decisión. Granger pareció sorprendida cuando le vio junto a su mesa, tendiéndole el libro azul con las letras " _Los principios mágicos de la Transformación_ " brillando en la portada. Aguardó unos segundos, como si no se decidiera a tocarlo. Probablemente pensaría que estaba embrujado y que Draco pretendía gastarle una broma de mal gusto, pero en sus ojos marrones se divisaba la pequeña llama de emoción por poder hacerse con él y sacar un Excelente en su trabajo.

Draco decidió ponérselo más fácil antes de arrepentirse.

—Ya he acabado con él —dijo. Granger dudó unos instantes y finalmente alargó las manos hacia el libro. En el mismo instante en que lo tocó y comprobó que no daba calambre ni nada por el estilo, una sonrisa tímida se abrió paso en su rostro tenso.

—Gracias —susurró. Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros y marcharse a su mesa habitual, intentando no pensar en por qué había hecho eso. Ahora no podría usar el libro para su trabajo y además había sido ¿amable? con Hermione Granger.

En el mismo instante en que tomó asiento, escuchó un " _Oh_ " susurrado. Levantó la vista y vio a Granger, contemplándole con asombro.

—Pero el libro…no pertenece a la biblioteca, es tuyo —explicó, olvidándose de bajar la voz.

Draco se encogió de hombros bruscamente y rompió el contacto visual. Abrió rápidamente un libro y fingió leerlo con tanto ahínco que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que no era el libro de Transformaciones sino el de Encantamientos. Sin embargo no podía cambiar de libro porque aún sentía la mirada de la sabelotodo clavada en él.

—Gracias —repitió ella.

Draco se sintió torpe al asentir hoscamente como si todo aquello no tuviera ninguna importancia. En ese instante la bibliotecaria Pince soltó un " _Chisssssst_ " largo y seseante y por el rabillo del ojo, Draco pudo ver como Granger se centraba de nuevo en sus deberes y dejaba de mirarle a él.

Nunca se había sentido tan agradecido porque le mandaran callar.

* * *

La nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se llamaba Mylor Sylvanus y era auror. A Hermione, a veces le recordaba ligeramente a OjoLoco Moody. No porque tuviera una pata de palo o un ojo mágico, sino porque era una persona un poco brusca en sus maneras. Aunque no debía llegar a los cuarenta, tenía el pelo tan lleno de canas que parecía blanco por completo y sus ojos eran como dos brasas oscuras. No evitaba mencionar la guerra como hacían otros profesores, y tampoco se comportaba como si Hogwarts no hubiera sido el campo de la batalla final.

Hablaba sin ambages de la magia negra y de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Opinaba que eliminarla de los contenidos de la asignatura y comportarse como si no existiera no servía de nada, y el claro ejemplo de ello era lo que había sucedido con Voldemort. Quería que la conocieran, que comprendieran los horrible y peligrosa que era y que en consecuencia la repudiaran.

Una de las primeras actividades que les encargó fue hacer una redacción sobre cómo había vivido cada uno de ellos la guerra. Debía medir al menos 90 centímetros de pergamino.

Hermione había pensado mucho en qué contar exactamente. No sabía que partes debía omitir o si podía hablar libremente de los horrocruxes que Voldemort creó, dado que ni siquiera muchos miembros de la Orden habían conocido su existencia. Finalmente resolvió pasar por encima ciertos puntos y centrarse en los meses que pasó escondida con Harry y Ron, y su participación en la batalla final. Llegado el momento no fue capaz de hablar de la muerte de Fred, ni de la de Remus y Tonks. Tampoco de la del resto de sus compañeros muertos, como Colin Creevey. No quería contar que cada vez que veía a algún alumno de primero con cualquier artilugio de Sortilegios Weasley se le cerraba el estómago, que cada vez que oía la palabra "lobo" pensaba en Remus y que el color rosa le recordaba continuamente a Tonks.

Sabía que habían muerto y lo aceptaba, pero intentaba pensar lo menos posible en ello porque resultaba demasiado doloroso. En su lugar, prefirió hablar de lo que la guerra había significado para ella y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había superado con creces la extensión mínima.

El día acordado, todos los alumnos entregaron su rollo de pergamino con la redacción. Hermione se fijó disimuladamente en Draco Malfoy, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo había vivido él la guerra. Sin embargo, pudo ver cómo el Slytherin sacaba un rollo de pergamino en blanco de su mochila, lo enrollaba y lo entregaba a la profesora Sylvanus como si fuese su redacción.

Hermione quedó muy intrigada por ese gesto. ¿Por qué no había hecho su redacción? ¿Por simple pereza o por había algo más? Le costaba creer que no hubiera escrito su redacción por desidia, especialmente ese año en que se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca. Tal vez simplemente, se sentía aún menos preparado que ella para hablar de lo que había supuesto para él la guerra.

Todos pensaban que Malfoy había pasado un buen año: su padre liberado de Azkaban, él campando a sus anchas por Hogwarts, los Slytherin en lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia bajo la dirección de Snape y los Carrows.

Pero Hermione le había visto en Malfoy Hall cuando los Carroñeros los atraparon. No parecía feliz, ni sus padres tampoco. Lucius estaba desmejorado y despedía un ligero aroma a alcohol rancio, Narcissa estaba más delgada si cabe que aquella vez en que Hermione los encontró en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Y Draco parecía tan asustado como lo estaba ella.

Hermione no olvidaba que no les había reconocido, a pesar de que ella y Ron no tenían el rostro mágicamente deformado como Harry. Tampoco olvidaba que se había quedado en la batalla final para entregarles a Voldemort y salvar así a sus padres, pero que realmente lo único que llegó a hacer fue desviar las maldiciones mortales de Crabbe e intentar salvarle de las llamas, aunque éste le hubiera despreciado minutos atrás argumentando que los Malfoy estaban acabados.

Además, había hecho algunas averiguaciones sobre cómo había sido su año en Hogwarts. Seamus Finnigan le odiaba a muerte, porque los Carrow habían ordenado a Malfoy que lo torturara en una ocasión. Para él era igual de malo que Crabbe y Goyle, o peor aún porque Malfoy al menos tenía cerebro. No obstante, Neville, más sereno y observador, le había dicho que los que siempre se ofrecían voluntarios a ejecutar las torturas que imponían los Carrows eran Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy había pasado a ocupar un segundo plano y a menudo parecía más aterrorizado que los propios miembros de la Resistencia cuando llegaba la hora de los castigos.

Cuál fue la reacción de la profesora Sylvanus al ver la redacción en blanco, Hermione nunca lo supo. En la siguiente clase llamó a Malfoy a su mesa cuando finalizó la hora, pero Hermione no pudo quedarse a escuchar disimuladamente porque Ginny le dijo que llegarían tarde a Herbología.

Dos semanas después les encomendó un nuevo trabajo, en esta ocasión por parejas. Debían realizar un ensayo sobre magia negra: artefactos, maleficios, maldiciones… el tema era libre siempre y cuando perteneciera a esa disciplina. Todos se mostraron muy excitados porque se les diera la oportunidad de indagar sobre el asunto pero la profesora se limitó a decir que no podrían defenderse de la magia oscura si no la conocían.

La excitación disminuyó a la hora de agruparse por parejas. Eran pares, lo que significaba que alguien debía ir con Draco Malfoy, así que todo el mundo se apresuró a emparejarse con su compañero de pupitre para no tener que ir con él.

Los Slytherins sentados en pupitres dobles permanecieron tal como estaban. Ninguno se planteó hacer pareja con alguien de Gryffindor, y viceversa.

Hermione se sentaba en primera fila con Ginny. A su izquierda, Neville, Dean y Seamus habían juntado sus pupitres a principio de curso para que ninguno de los tres se quedara solo. Neville le preguntó a Dean Thomas si quería hacer el trabajo con él, de tal manera que al final solamente quedaban sin pareja Draco Malfoy y Seamus Finnigan.

—Finnigan, Malfoy, trabajaréis juntos —dijo Sylvanus, mientras anotaba las parejas formadas en un pergamino con movimientos fluidos y marcados.

—Yo no pienso ir con ese.

La voz de Seamus se elevó por encima del pequeño bullicio de la clase, contenida pero evidentemente furiosa. Apretaba la pluma con tanta fuerza en su mano derecha que Hermione pensó que iba a partirla por la mitad.

Sylvanus levantó la vista del papel y clavó una mirada seria e intimidatoria en el Gryffindor. No parecía ser el tipo de profesora que toleraba que replicaran sus instrucciones.

—El trabajo es por parejas —repitió con tono seco, como si eso zanjara la discusión.

Seamus separó los labios y enrojeció, como si fuese a decir una gran palabrota. La clase se había quedado silenciosa y la tensión podía notarse en las respiraciones contenidas.

—No importa, lo haré solo.

Todas las cabezas se giraron de golpe hacia Draco Malfoy, solitario, en la última fila. Tenía una expresión casi desafiante, los labios fruncidos en esa mueca de desagrado tan suya, pero sin la arruga de superioridad en el ceño. Los ojos límpidos, mirando tozudamente al frente pero sin fijarse en nadie. Las manos crispadas, una sobre la mesa, la otra apoyada en el muslo. Aparentaba indiferencia, pero Hermione intuía que el desprecio público no le daba igual.

A nadie le daba igual.

—He dicho que el trabajo es por parejas —repitió Sylvanus, categórica. Acompañó sus palabras de una mirada que habría hecho llorar a un niño —Malfoy, no vas a hacerlo solo.

Seamus y Malfoy hablaron a la vez para quejarse. La profesora Sylvanus se levantó de su asiento, furiosa. Hermione tragó saliva.

—Yo iré con Malfoy —dijo.

Y cuando ella habló, todo quedó en silencio.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _"Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you"_

Hermione pensó por un segundo que le habían lanzado un encantamiento ensordecedor, porque no oía nada, sólo silencio. Ni el rasgueo de una pluma sobre el pergamino, ni el roce de la tela contra la madera, ni la respiración regular de un compañero. Nada.

Le llevó un instante darse cuenta de que sencillamente todo el mundo se había quedado silencioso, mirándola fijamente como un ejército de Inferis que se cernía sobre ella para tragársela entera.

Fue la profesora Sylvanus la que rompió el encantamiento.

—Bien. Malfoy, Granger, iréis juntos. Finnigan, tú irás con Weasley. Tema zanjado —lanzó una mirada circular a la clase en actitud desafiante como si estuviera retándoles a poner más pegas.

Hermione se envaró, casi esperando oír la desairada protesta de Malfoy. Pero la profesora se sentó y apuntó los últimos nombres en la lista de parejas sin que nadie interviniera.

Estaba hecho. Malfoy y ella harían juntos ese trabajo. Experimentó una sensación mezcla de nervios, mezcla de angustia, al tomar consciencia de ello. ¿En qué había estado pensando al ofrecerse para hacer el trabajo con Malfoy? Que le hubiera prestado un libro no significaba que de pronto fueran amigos. Y sin embargo se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que se arrepentía del todo.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con lentitud. La profesora Sylvanus explicó detalladamente el trabajo, aunque Hermione apenas la escuchó. Notaba la mirada interrogante de Ginny sobre ella, haciéndola sentir incómoda, y no era capaz de concentrarse.

Cuando al fin la auror dio por terminada la lección, Seamus, a su derecha, se levantó de su pupitre y salió de clase con gesto hosco, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furibunda a Hermione.

Al parecer se había enfadado con ella. No entendía muy bien por qué teniendo en cuenta que le había librado de tener que hacer un trabajo con alguien a quien odiaba. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no era el único.

—Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Ginny, directa al grano.

La temida pregunta. Miró a la pelirroja mientras cerraba su libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras para ganar tiempo. ¿Qué contestar? En realidad no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria que darle a Ginny. Había sido una combinación de todo: el enojo de Seamus, la afrenta a Malfoy, la incomodidad de todos los demás… simplemente se había ofrecido a ir con el Slytherin para aliviar toda esa situación. Ni siquiera lo había pensado antes de decirlo, pero suponía que en cierto modo le debía una a Draco Malfoy.

—No lo sé. Seamus no quería ir con él y a mí no me importa —se encogió de hombros y guardó sus cosas en la mochila pretendiendo que todo aquello no tenía ninguna importancia.

Pero sí la tenía.

Al girarse para introducir el manual de la asignatura en su bolsa de cuero vio a Malfoy mirándola fijamente desde su asiento en la última fila. Tenía una expresión indescifrable, como si aún no se hubiera decidido entre sentirse ultrajado o quizás agradecido. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándola con el mentón, que Hermione entendió como una invitación a hablar.

—Ya —Ginny no parecía muy convencida con su respuesta. Miró a Malfoy, después a Hermione, e hizo una mueca. —Te espero fuera —susurró finalmente en un tono que decía a las claras que ya hablarían del asunto más tarde. Hermione sabía que sería así: cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja a la menor de los Weasley, nunca lo dejaba pasar.

Después de que Ginny saliera del aula y Sylvanus se retirara a su despacho, Hermione se quedó a solas con Malfoy. Cerró su mochila con más lentitud de lo normal e inspirando aire para tomar fuerzas, se acercó a él evitando mirarle a la cara en la medida de lo posible.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —disparó él.

Hermione levantó la mirada. A juzgar por la expresión y el tono de Malfoy, había decidido sentirse enfadado.

—¿Preferirías hacer el trabajo con Seamus Finnigan? —preguntó, tratando de mantener un tono neutral. No sabía cómo había esperado exactamente que reaccionara después de lo sucedido pero le decepcionaba que a pesar de todo pareciera volver a ser el Malfoy de siempre.

—Yo no he dicho eso —reculó él con sequedad.

A pesar de su tono, Hermione decidió entender su respuesta como un no. Después de todo, si no protestó cuando tuvo oportunidad habría sido por algo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? —preguntó con tono razonable. Sabía que trabajar con ella era su única alternativa, nadie más quería hacer el ensayo con él.

Malfoy arrugó los labios en una mueca de irritación. La mueca que el Draco Malfoy de los años anteriores ponía cuando un profesor la felicitaba por responder correctamente a una pregunta complicada.

—No quiero ser tu maldita obra de caridad —masculló él. La manera en que lo dijo, con ese rictus de disgusto curvándole los gruesos labios, con la frente alta y la mirada gris y cortante llena de orgullo entremezclado con desprecio, fue como una bofetada para Hermione. Fue como si volviera a llamarla sangre sucia.

Se había comportado como una estúpida, formándose Merlin sabe qué ideas acerca del nuevo Malfoy. No existía tal cosa. Él no había cambiado, sólo lo había hecho su situación.

—Bien —farfulló y dio un tirón tan fuerte a la correa de su mochila que casi la arrancó de cuajo. Entonces sacó un grueso libro de color azul con letras doradas en la portada y lo dejó caer sobre el pupitre de Malfoy con estrepito.

Después se dio media vuelta y abandonó el aula.

 

Pensándolo bien, quizás no fuera tan mala idea hacer el trabajo con Granger. Para empezar era la mejor de la clase y en consecuencia su trabajo sería el mejor, y para seguir, era la única persona que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con él.

Hasta ahí las razones lógicas para trabajar con la Gryffindor. Luego había otras que lo desaconsejaban, como el hecho de que no era exactamente enemigos pero distaban mucho de ser amigos, o el pequeño detalle de que eran, bueno, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado seis años de su vida insultándola, no sabía cómo comportarse con ella. Prestarle su libro había estado bien: había implicado que interactuaran exactamente durante cinco segundos pero, ¿hacer juntos un trabajo que llevaría semanas?

Eso suponía que sus oportunidades de cagarla se multiplicaban por aproximadamente un billón. Ya lo había demostrado el día anterior cuando le dijo que no quería ser su obra de caridad.

Aquello le había pillado por sorpresa. Un instante estaba protestando porque no quería trabajar con el cara cerdo de Finnigan y al siguiente Granger se ofrecía a emparejarse por él. Vale, había tenido los restantes treinta minutos de clase para hacerse a la idea pero no habían sido suficientes.

Que alguien tuviera un gesto amable con él se había convertido en algo digno de sorpresa. Que ese alguien fuera Granger no dejaba de ser insólito.

Pero después de haber meditado sobre el tema y resuelto hacer el ensayo con la joven, sólo le faltaba comunicárselo a ella. Pensó en decírselo al acabar Pociones, pero la Gryffindor se levantó en cuanto Slughorn finalizó la clase y se marchó con la Weasley y Longbottom. En el Gran Comedor tampoco tuvo mejor suerte porque estuvo rodeada de amigos en todo momento, así que Draco resolvió buscarla en la biblioteca después de Herbología.

Estaba en su mesa de siempre, junto a los ventanales, con toda la superficie de madera cubierta por pergaminos, libros, plumas y un tintero que parecía a punto de agotarse. Tenía el pelo más despeinado de lo normal, como siempre que iba a la biblioteca. Mientras estudiaba solía apartárselo de la cara a manotazos o retirárselo hacia atrás usando los dedos como peine. Si tenía las manos ocupadas, soplaba al mechón rebelde con aire distraído. El resultado era que su pelo pasaba de parecer un arbusto a parecer un arbusto tras el paso de un huracán.

Draco pensó que algo iba mal si empezaba a distinguir matices en el peinado de Granger pero lo atribuyó a lo mucho que se aburría en la biblioteca. Pasarse las horas libres allí era un aburrimiento y no alcanzaba a entender cómo la Gryffindor, que podía pasear a sus anchas por Hogwarts o sentarse en un sillón de su sala común y esperar a que alguien le diera de comer uvas con las manos, gastaba tantas horas en ese lugar. Probablemente por eso la miraba de reojo cuando se cansaba de estudiar, para entretenerse.

O a lo mejor sólo la miraba para comprobar si ella estaba mirándolo a él.

Fuera como fuera, ahí estaba, sola. No tendría una oportunidad mejor para hablar con Granger.

Había pensando mucho en qué decirle para congraciarse con ella, pero cuando se detuvo frente a su mesa y la vio levantar la vista hacia él, cautelosa, se le olvidó todo.

Si había un manual de instrucciones sobre cómo tratar a Hermione Granger, Draco suponía que la primera norma era improvisar sobre la marcha.

—Bueno —dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella —¿Sobre qué quieres hacer el trabajo?

Granger frunció un instante el ceño, sorprendida, pero luego se relajó y una sonrisa discreta se dibujó en su rostro.

Y así empezó todo.

 

Efectivamente, Seamus Finnigan estaba molesto con Hermione. Se comportaba como si ella le hubiera traicionado por hacer un trabajo de clase con Draco Malfoy y esa noche en la Sala Común, mientras Hermione jugaba al gobstone con Neville y Ginny, no pudo abstenerse de dejar claro su punto de vista.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera dirigirle la palabra? Es un mortífago —dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo la charla animada de los tres amigos.

Hermione levantó la vista del tablero. Todo Gryffindor se había quedado mirándoles. Dean Thomas, sentado en un sillón al lado de Seamus, se encogió de hombros cuando ella le miró, como disculpándose por la actitud de su amigo. Sin embargo, Seamus no era el único que pensaba así, aunque fuera el único que se atreviera a manifestarlo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de su respuesta. Como amiga de Harry Potter y "heroína" de la guerra mágica, había adquirido más fama de la que le gustaría.

—La guerra ha terminado, Seamus —dijo con firmeza y después volvió su atención al juego. El resto de la Sala Común regresó progresivamente a sus quehaceres y Seamus, colorado y malhumorado, se retiró a su habitación.

Neville era el que más comprensivo se había mostrado pero incluso Ginny, con un reticente "Tú sabrás lo que haces", había dado por zanjado el tema. Luna por su parte, no parecía haber encontrado nada peculiar en el hecho de que fuera a trabajar con Malfoy.

En los días siguientes, Hermione no se arrepintió de su decisión. Desde un punto de vista académico, no podría haber escogido a un compañero mejor: probablemente era el alumno que más sabía de magia negra en todo Hogwarts, no en vano llevaba la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

Habían decidido hacer su trabajo sobre maleficios. Bueno, lo decidió ella, porque Malfoy dejó el asunto en sus manos.

Él se comportaba como si sacar buena nota o no le diera igual y dejaba que Hermione llevara la voz cantante. De vez en cuando la corregía si ella pronunciaba mal el nombre de algún maleficio o se olvidaba de alguno de sus efectos pero por lo demás, no hablaba gran cosa.

Hermione se moría de ganas de preguntarle si los había usado. Sabía que había utilizado al menos dos de las maldiciones imperdonables (Imperio y Crucio) pero por las acotaciones que hacía a menudo, estaba segura de que había probado –o habían probado con él –algunos de los maleficios oscuros que estaban incluyendo en su trabajo. Sin embargo le parecía de mal gusto preguntárselo así que se conformaba con hacer conjeturas.

No obstante, después de dos semanas trabajando con él sin intentos de asesinato por ninguna de las dos partes, Hermione reunió el valor suficiente para hacerle una pregunta que tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo.

—Malfoy —comenzó, cerrando el libro de la sección prohibida que había estado consultando —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Él levantó la mirada de la enciclopedia que leía y sus ojos grises centellearon con cautela. Se irguió en el asiento y su rostro se llenó de resignación antes de hablar.

—¿Puedo impedirte que lo hagas? —preguntó, con cierta ironía.

—No —Hermione fue sincera. Él se encogió de hombros —¿Por qué dejaste en blanco la redacción sobre la guerra que nos encargó Sylvanus?

Malfoy apretó las mandíbulas y sus labios se juntaron hasta formar casi una línea. Se tensó en el asiento y miró fijamente a Hermione, como si planeara petrificarla con el poder de sus pupilas.

Por un segundo, ella pensó que había funcionado, porque se había quedado paralizada a la espera de una respuesta. Estaba pensando que quizás había ido demasiado lejos, cuando él habló.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —masculló. Ya no arrastraba las palabras en tono lacónico como acostumbraba a hacer, ahora sonaba conciso y directo.

¿Qué iba a responderle ella? ¿Que lo sabía porque había estado espiándole? Guardó silencio, algo cohibida.

—Pues no es asunto tuyo —respondió él, enfadado. Recogió sus cosas con ademanes bruscos y se marchó, dejando a Hermione sin respuesta y con más preguntas que antes.

 

El primer partido de quidditch tuvo lugar esa semana. Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Draco había perdido todo interés en el deporte, pero como seguía siendo el buscador, tenía que jugar el partido.

Ni siquiera había ido a todos los entrenamientos porque a veces sus compañeros de equipo no le avisaban de los cambios en el horario, así que acudía al campo y no encontraba a nadie, o iba a la biblioteca sin saber que el resto estaba entrenando.

El nuevo capitán del equipo era Macnab, un slytherin de séptimo que tenía un año menos que Draco. El curso anterior había entrado en el equipo, escogido a dedo por Alecto Carrow y ese año, el resto de jugadores le habían elegido como capitán, quitándole el puesto a Draco.

Macnab era el digno sucesor de Marcus Flint. Enorme, bocazas y agresivo. Era un buen golpeador a pesar de que a veces daba prioridad a estrellar una bludger contra la cara de sus contrincantes antes que a proteger a sus compañeros de ellas, pero tenía el inconveniente de que odiaba a Draco.

Su madre se había unido a los mortífagos durante el año anterior y ahora estaba pudriéndose en Azkaban, lo que al parecer era culpa de Draco. Igual que era su culpa que el padre de Morrison, cazador, se encontrara en estos momentos prófugo de la justicia.

Lo único bueno era que, al ser buscador, no tenía que interaccionar mucho con ellos durante los entrenamientos. Soltaba la snitch y se pasaba el rato persiguiéndola, al margen del resto de sus compañeros.

Eso no significaba que tuviera ganas de hacer lo mismo delante de casi todo Hogwarts, especialmente ahora que medio Slytherin se había volcado con el equipo porque el quidditch era el único terreno donde podían recuperar su antiguo esplendor.

En los vestuarios, antes del partido, Macnab les dio lo que, sin duda, él consideraba una charla motivadora.

—Salid ahí y machacad a esos Hufflepuff o yo os machacaré a vosotros —rugió. Todo el equipo se puso en pie y se preparó para saltar al campo, pero Draco no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió la manaza de Macnab cayendo sobre su hombro como un yunque.

Draco le sacaba unos centímetros de altura pero Macnab le doblaba en grosor y su mano no tenía mucho que envidiar en tamaño a la del guardabosques de Hogwarts.

—Más vale que atrapes la snitch y pronto, o te puedes ir despidiendo el equipo. No te queremos aquí —le espetó, apretando la clavícula de Draco con el pulgar con suficiente fuerza como para pulverizarle el hueso.

Draco se libró de su manaza con un movimiento de hombro y cogió su escoba.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Macnab? ¿De qué Hufflepuff nos gane si no cojo la snitch enseguida y quedes en ridículo como capitán? —sonrió irónicamente antes de encaminarse hacia el túnel de salida —Yo nunca dejaría que pasara eso.

Se subió a la escoba y saltó al campo. El rugido de la multitud lo recibió, junto con la bofetada del aire frio de Diciembre contra las mejillas.

Hizo un rápido barrido del campo y su mirada se perdió por las gradas mientras los capitanes de ambos equipos se daban la mano y Hooch sacaba las cajas con las pelotas.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba buscando a Granger entre el público, lo cual era absurdo por varios motivos. En primer lugar, ella no era una gran aficionada del quidditch así que no tenía ninguna razón para ver un partido de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, y en segundo lugar, y no por ello menos importante, estaba enfadado con ella por meter las narices donde no la llamaban así que no debería dedicarle ni un pensamiento.

El silbato de Hooch le devolvió bruscamente a la realidad del partido. Miró a la profesora de vuelo a tiempo de ver cómo la snitch salía revoloteando de su cofre e iniciaba un vertiginoso ascenso, convirtiéndose apenas en un rayo dorado.

Summerby, el buscador de Hufflepuff, inclinó el mango de su escoba hacia arriba y salió disparado tras ella. Draco le siguió.

Perdió de vista la snitch al cabo de unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que Summerby también lo había hecho porque frenó en seco su ascenso y se quedó flotando a quince metros del suelo, peinando el campo con la mirada.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Draco se dedicó a la búsqueda de la snitch sin demasiado interés. Le importaba poco perder o ganar a pesar de la amenaza de Macnab de echarle del equipo. Si dejaba que Summerby cogiera la snitch antes que él, eso fastidiaría profundamente al energúmeno de Macnab, lo cual tenía un tremendo atractivo.

No se hacía ilusiones sobre lo que pasaría si era él quien atrapaba la bola dorada. Nadie iba a perdonarle por eso y mucho menos a felicitarle. No cambiaría nada. Seguirían sin avisarle de los cambios en el horario de los entrenamientos, seguirían amenazándole y despreciándole públicamente, y seguiría siendo un marginado. Así que, ¿por qué esforzarse?

Quizás porque era un Malfoy y tenía su orgullo. Quizás porque nunca había tenido buen perder. Quizás porque tenía algo que demostrar a todos.

De pronto, sobre los aros de Hufflepuff, le pareció ver un destello dorado. Era la snitch, revoloteando por encima de la cabeza de Herbet Fleet, el guardián del equipo de los tejones.

Summerby estaba unos metros por detrás de él y no parecía haberla visto, así que sin pensarlo más, se lanzó hacia delante y cortó el viento en dirección a la snitch. Fleet puso los ojos como platos al verle acercarse, seguramente pensando que planeaba placarle, así que se hizo a un lado, dejándole más margen para maniobrar.

La snitch, que pareció percatarse del acercamiento de Malfoy, se coló por el aro y comenzó a descender en picado. Draco la siguió unos metros, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a perderla. Fastidiado, giró sobre sí mismo para regresar al centro del campo, pero justo en ese instante algo impactó contra su hombro derecho con la fuerza de un cohete. El golpe fue tan fuerte que echó a Draco hacia atrás y a punto estuvo de caer de la escoba, pero en el último instante se aferró con su mano izquierda al mango, salvándose de una caída de casi diez metros.

En medio del dolor, había escuchado el crack de sus huesos, resintiéndose bajo el contacto brutal de la bludger. No podía mover el brazo derecho y empezaba a sospechar que su hombro estaba roto.

Descendió como pudo hasta el suelo, con la vista nublada por el dolor. Creyó escuchar el silbato de Hooch pero todo a su alrededor parecía perder consistencia. Se bajó de la escoba tambaleándose y entonces le pareció que el césped se inclinaba directo hacia su rostro. Ya no vio más.

 

Hermione aún sentía el corazón en la garganta mientras caminaba apresuradamente por los terrenos de la escuela, rumbo al castillo. Había presenciado la lesión de Malfoy porque, contrariamente a su costumbre, había ido a ver un partido de quidditch en el que no jugaba Gryffindor. A Ginny le había extrañado que se ofreciera a acompañarla a ver el Slytherin-Huffepluff. Ella, como nueva capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, consideraba crucial ver jugar a sus adversarios antes de planificar una estrategia para enfrentarse a ellos, y a Neville y a Dean Thomas simplemente les apetecía distraerse un rato de los deberes así que la habían acompañado. Hermione alegó la misma excusa y así acabó en quinta fila, viendo un partido que en realidad no le interesaba.

Malfoy se había marchado tan enfadado el día anterior que Hermione no se había atrevido a acercarse a él cuando le vio esa noche en el Gran Comedor. Y después llegó el sábado y con ello el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, que él jugaría.

Así que ahí estaba. Justo a tiempo para presenciar cómo una bludger disparada por Rickett, bateador de Hufflepuff, y que Macnab no despejó lejos (aunque tuvo claramente la oportunidad de hacerlo), golpeó en el hombro de Malfoy y casi lo derribó de la escoba.

Hermione no pudo contener una exclamación, reviviendo el partido de Gryffindor en que una bludger le rompió el brazo a Harry y Lockhart, intentando reparar la fractura, se lo dejó como si fuese de goma. Sin embargo, Malfoy logró tomar tierra antes de desmayarse. Después de eso Hooch detuvo el partido y Slughorn y Sprout se llevaron al Slytherin a la enfermería.

El partido se reanudó a los cinco minutos, con un Slytherin que Hermione no conocía, ocupando el puesto de buscador. Ella tenía ganas de levantarse e ir a enfermería a ver a Malfoy pero sabía lo que pensarían sus amigos si lo hacía, así que soportó estoicamente el resto de un partido que no le interesaba.

Finalmente, fue el buscador de Hufflepuff el que se hizo con la snitch dándole la victoria a su casa con 50 puntos más que Slytherin. Las gradas se vaciaron lentamente, tan lentamente que Hermione tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de abrirse paso a empujones. Evidentemente no lo hizo y aguardó impacientemente hasta que el tapón se deshizo. En cuanto se alejaron unos metros del campo, se excusó con sus amigos (Ginny le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, como si lo estuviera esperando) y se encaminó a hacia la enfermería.

Estaba a unos metros de la puerta entreabierta de la enfermería cuando le llegó un murmullo torpemente grave, como de adolescente al que acaba de cambiarle la voz. No era Malfoy.

Era evidente que tenía una visita pero por las palabras que Hermione alcanzaba a oír, no parecía ser amistosa precisamente.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes del partido? Hemos perdido por tu culpa, porque no fuiste capaz de coger la snitch.

—Y tú no desviaste esa bludger. No es tan difícil, sólo tienes que sostener un bate y evitar que las bludgers le partan la crisma a tus compañeros.

—Haber estado más atento, Malfoy, los accidentes pasan…

Hermione se detuvo junto a la puerta, horrorizada. Sin duda, quien estaba dentro de la enfermería con Malfoy era Macnab, el capitán de Slytherin. Ya en el campo le había dado la impresión que dejó pasar la bludger que iba directa a Malfoy, pero ahora estaba segura. Sabía que la situación de Malfoy ese año era mala, pero no imaginó que llegara hasta el punto de que sus compañeros de equipo le maltrataran así.

Miró a través del espacio de la puerta entreabierta y le encontró sujetando el piecero metálico de la cama de Malfoy con expresión intimidatoria. Malfoy estaba tumbado, con el brazo derecho vendado casi hasta el cuello, cubriendo un hombro. El vendaje era tan aparatoso que no llevaba túnica y tapaba su desnudez con una sábana que le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

Miraba fijamente a Macnab como si pretendiera prenderle fuego y su mano sana estaba cerrada en puño. Su varita descansaba en la mesilla de noche que había junto a la cama.

—Y si no quieres que sucedan más accidentes, dejarás el equipo —continuó el corpulento Slytherin.

—¿Por qué no me echas directamente? —le desafió Malfoy. Macnab separó los labios con rabia, pero no dijo nada —Si no lo has hecho ya es porque no te atreves.

Eso fue demasiado. El golpeador soltó el piecero de la cama y la rodeó para acercarse a Malfoy. Hermione pudo ver cómo se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de su túnica, del que sobresalía su varita.

Decidió que era hora de intervenir.

—Malfoy —dijo, entrando en la enfermería —No sabía que tuvieras visita.

Los dos Slytherin la miraron con sorpresa. Ella siguió caminando con tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que fuera a visitar a Draco Malfoy, y Macnab bajó la mano lentamente, apartándola de su bolsillo. Sin embargo, no parecía fastidiado por la interrupción: una sonrisa malévola cruzó su ancho rostro mientras la observaba.

—Vaya, Malfoy, ¿es tu novia? —se mofó —Sabía que los Malfoy habíais caído en desgracia pero hasta el punto de salir con una sangre sucia…

—¡Cállate! —escupió Malfoy, con una brusquedad que sorprendió a Hermione viniendo de alguien que se lo había llamado tantas veces —Cierra la boca y lárgate, Macnab.

—Oh —el Slytherin hizo una mueca burlona —¿y qué harás si no me voy? Ni siquiera puedes sostener la varita.

—Tal vez le cuente a Slughorn cómo dejaste pasar esa bludger para que le golpeara —intervino Hermione —Todo el estadio lo vio. Y si Malfoy se queja, Slughorn se verá obligado a quitarte el rango de capitán y posiblemente a echarte del equipo.

Macnab se calló un instante, como si estuviera sopesando las palabras de Hermione. A ella le recordó levemente a Crabbe y Goyle cuando alguien les decía una frase demasiado larga. Finalmente el corpulento Slytherin adoptó una expresión de enfado y salió de la enfermería dando zancadas, sin olvidarse de golpear a Hermione con el hombro al pasar por su lado. Cerró de un portazo al salir.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y se sentó en la cama contigua a la de Malfoy frotándose el hombro dolorido.

—Ese Macnab es despreciable —declaró.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Es cierto que pudo evitar que la bludger me diera? —preguntó él con fiereza. Se había incorporado apoyándose sobre su brazo sano.

—La bludger pasó justo por delante de él. Sólo tendría que haber estirado un poco el bate para enviarla lejos, pero no lo hizo.

Malfoy soltó una retahíla de maldiciones entre dientes. Su brazo, estirado para sostener el peso de su cuerpo, se tensó aún más y las venas se delinearon claramente bajo la piel, llamando la atención de Hermione sobre su Marca Tenebrosa. Sabía que Malfoy había sido un mortífago pero nunca llegó a saber si le habían hecho la marca. Sintió una intensa desazón al reconocer el dibujo de la calavera escupiendo una serpiente en tonos oscuros. De alguna manera, eso hacía todo lo que había sucedido el año anterior mucho más real.

Él pareció darse cuenta de la dirección de su mirada, porque se recostó de nuevo y giró el brazo bruscamente, ocultando la marca contra las sábanas blancas.

—¿A qué has venido? —le disparó a bocajarro. Era obvio que le había molestado que Hermione viera su marca.

—Yo… venía a ver cómo te encontrabas —repuso con suavidad. Quería darle a entender que la marca, en el fondo, no cambiaba nada.

—Pues como si me hubieran roto unos cuantos huesos —replicó él con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, su mirada era dura y estaba serio. Probablemente seguía enfadado por la pregunta indiscreta de Hermione o porque ella había mirado su Marca. O porque simplemente no sabía estar de otra manera—Pero no te preocupes, cumpliré con mi parte del trabajo de todos modos, si es eso lo que te importa —añadió.

Hermione no había pensado en el trabajo ni por un instante y le ofendió que él creyera tal cosa. Después de todo le había ayudado a librarse de Macnab y había corrido hasta la enfermería en cuanto pudo hacerlo sólo para saber si estaba bien.

—Yo no… —comenzó, irritada.

—Ya lo sé —la cortó él, áspero. Se hizo un silencio tenso.

Él estaba malhumorado y Hermione también. Había pensado pedirle disculpas por haberse entrometido en su vida el día anterior, pero ahora ya no se sentía con ánimo conciliador. Se levantó de la cama y por cortesía se interesó por cuánto duraría su convalecencia.

—El lunes podré irme —dijo él escuetamente.

—Bien —murmuró —Adiós, Malfoy.

Y echó a andar hacia la salida, con prisas. Quería salir de la enfermería cuanto antes y olvidar toda esa conversación. Ya casi había llegado al marco de la puerta cuando la voz de Slytherin le llegó desde su cama.

—¿Quieres saber lo que significó la guerra para mí? —preguntó, con un tono amargo impregnando cada palabra arrastrada fuera de su boca —¿Quieres saber por qué dejé la redacción en blanco?

Hermione se paró en seco y se volvió para mirar al Slytherin a la cara. Malfoy se había incorporado de nuevo y como consecuencia la sábana había caído hasta su cintura, revelando su pecho vendado y el abdomen liso y pálido. Viéndole así, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la guerra todavía no había acabado, a pesar de lo que le dijo a Seamus.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy tenían el brillo decadente de la gloria truncada en miseria.

—Porque para mí la guerra significó ver cómo quien-tú-ya-sabes mataba a la profesora de Estudios Muggles en la mesa en la que he comido toda la vida, significó que me obligaran a torturar para no ser torturado, dejar morir a Crabbe en la Sala de los Menesteres… y sobre todo, significó que lo he perdido todo. Soy un apestado, nadie quiere acercarse a mí y aunque pasara un mes en la enfermería nadie vendría a verme. Así que no, no me apetecía escribir sobre ello.

A Hermione se le había secado la boca escuchando el discurso amargo y desesperado del Slytherin. Estaba tan cargado de angustia y de rabia que se había estremecido al escucharlo. Era como si la última pieza del rompecabezas de Draco Malfoy hubiera encajado a la fuerza en el puzzle, deformando las piezas que estaban a su alrededor en su empeño por encajar.

—Yo no creo que seas un apestado —susurró ella —y vendré a verte mañana.

Malfoy separó los labios como diera crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Los dos sabemos que no me lo merezco.

—Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad —se limitó a decir y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Después abandonó la enfermería sin que Malfoy dijera nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Como veis, las cosas entre los dos van despacio, como creo que debe ser. Él es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar de buenas a primeras la mano que Hermione le tiende pero tampoco puede ni quiere rechazarla. Sé que la idea de que hagan un trabajo juntos no es nueva, pero aquí sólo es un excusa para ir desarrollando su relación. Macnab es un pretexto para mostrar la gravedad del rechazo a Draco, Seamus un reflejo de que tampoco el otro bando le perdona. Y Hermione, quién si no ella, es la única que cree que se merece una segunda oportunidad.
> 
> Sobre DH, yo vi la misma escena Dramione que la mayoría. Cuando Bellatrix le pone la daga al cuello a Hermione y le pide a Draco que le quite la varita a Harry. Éste se queda paralizado, mirando a Hermione con expresión de terror y Narcisa tiene que darle un toque para que reaccione. Me quedé con las ganas de que les pusieran frente a frente y Draco se negara a reconocerla, pero eso habría sido demasiado bonito para ser real.


	3. Capítulo 1

_  
**Capítulo 3**   
_

" _Show me what it's like_ _  
_ _to be the last one standing._ _  
_ _And teach me wrong from right_ _  
_ _and I'll show you what I can be_ _"_

Draco no había pegado ojo durante la noche. La cama de la enfermería chirriaba cada vez que se movía y el brazo le dolía. Debía tenerlo inmovilizado al menos un día para que los huesos se soldaran bien, pero Pomfrey no le liberaría hasta el lunes por la mañana.

Aquello era un aburrimiento y Draco no tenía mucho más que hacer que meditar sobre el sentido de la vida. Fue en medio de la noche, cuando decidió que no iba a abandonar el equipo de quidditch. No porque eso disgustaría a sus padres o porque sus compañeros fueran a pensar que se había rajado tras lo de su hombro, sino por joder a Macnab. Pretendiendo todo lo contrario, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin le había dado la razón para quedarse: su orgullo y las ganas de revancha.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, la luz empezó a filtrarse a través del cortinaje de color blanco de la enfermería, anunciando que la mañana había llegado. Unos minutos después, una bandeja se materializó en su mesilla con su desayuno. Algún elfo doméstico la habría enviado directamente desde las cocinas. Draco masticó las galletas con desgana recordando a Dobby. Nunca supo si el puñal que le lanzó su tía Bellatrix aquella aciaga tarde en Malfoy Manor dio en el blanco. No había pensando en ello desde hacía meses. Tampoco en la muerte de Crabbe.

El aburrimiento estaba despertando todos sus fantasmas.

Por eso hasta agradeció la llegada de Pomfrey y sus irritantes preguntas rutinarias porque al menos eso le distrajo un poco. Sin embargo, la enfermera se retiró a los cinco minutos, dejándole un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ como todo entretenimiento.

A media mañana, Draco se dio cuenta de que miraba a la puerta de la enfermería aproximadamente cada cinco minutos esperando ver a Granger allí. Se dijo que no le apetecía verla, pero su tedio era tal que hasta la perspectiva de conversar con ella le resulta atractiva. Cualquier cosa por entretenerse y dejar de pensar.

Sin embargo, Granger no apareció en toda la mañana y Draco pasó las horas ojeando el periódico con desgana porque no le interesaban las novedades que Shacklebolt estaba introduciendo en el Ministerio.

Después de comer intentó conciliar el sueño, simplemente para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Llevaba unos minutos con los párpados cerrados cuando escuchó el crujido de la puerta abriéndose. Probablemente se tratara de Pomfrey pero Draco abrió los ojos igualmente, y vio a Granger, parada bajo el quicio de la puerta con aspecto de estar dudando si entrar o no.

—Granger —dijo él a modo de saludo, para dejar claro que estaba despierto.

—Buenos días, Malfoy —murmuró ella, acercándose. Parecía nerviosa, como si hubiese preferido que él estuviera dormido realmente —¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Aburrido —declaró entre dientes.

Granger se sentó en el borde de la cama que había a su lado, como había hecho el día anterior. Fue entonces cuando Draco reparó que llevaba algo en las manos. Era una caja con forma octogonal, de color violeta y con los bordes dorados. Algo parecía temblar en su interior, porque se sacudía ligeramente entre los dedos de la chica. La reconoció como una caja de ranas de chocolate.

Percatándose de que la miraba, Granger se la tendió con timidez.

—No sabía si te gustaban, pero no me quedaba nada más de la última visita a Hogsmeade.

Draco cogió la caja, sorprendido. Sus dedos se rozaron durante un instante pero Granger los apartó con celeridad y ocultó la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica como si le hubiera contagiado algo.

Cuando Draco posó la caja sobre la cama, ésta se sacudió ligeramente por los saltitos de las ranas de chocolate que había en su interior. La contempló fijamente para evitar mirar a Granger. Le había traído chucherías cuando ni siquiera tenía ninguna razón para ir a verle.

Las veces anteriores que estuvo en la enfermería, como cuando le atacó el hipogrifo o Potter le lanzó el sectusempra en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, su mesilla había estado repleta de caramelos y dulces. Enviados por sus padres o regalo de sus 'amigos': Vincent, Gregory, Blaine, Theodore o Pansy. Ella en particular se habría sentado a su lado y habría insistido ridículamente en cogerle una mano, sobrecogiéndose cada vez que él se quejaba del dolor. Blaise hablaría de lo que les haría él a Potter o el hipogrifo si le hubieran atacado y Theodore le contaría brevemente las novedades, mientras Vincent y Gregory se interesaban por su estado.

Ahora no había un montón de caramelos apilándose en su mesita ni un grupo de gente a los pies de su cama, hablando demasiado alto para el gusto de Pomfrey. Pero estaba Hermione Granger y su caja de ranas de chocolate.

De todas las personas en la escuela, tenía que ser ella.

—Sí me gustan —respondió con torpeza. Se sentía agradecido pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. No estaba acostumbrado a dar las gracias —Yo…bueno…

—De nada —murmuró ella rápidamente, entendiendo su intención.

Los dos parecían aliviados porque la palabra "gracias" no hubiera sido pronunciada en ningún momento.

—¿Qué tal las cosas por Hogwarts? ¿Se ha montado una fiesta por mi ausencia? —preguntó él con sarcasmo. Sólo era una excusa para cambiar de tema.

—Macnab parece creerse un héroe. Se ha sentado en tu sitio en la mesa de Slytherin —comentó ella, frunciendo el ceño con indignación.

Draco guardó silencio. No de Macnab no le extrañaba pero le sorprendía que Granger supiera en qué parte de la mesa de Slytherin se sentaba. Después se dio cuenta de que no era difícil averiguarlo, teniendo en cuenta el enorme espacio que se abría alrededor de él cuando se sentaba.

Ella le miró de reojo, luego apartó la vista y fingió leer el Profeta arrugado de la mesilla de noche. Draco sospechó que se avecinaba alguna pregunta. Conocía esa expresión de disimulo a la perfección.

—¿Vas a seguir en el equipo? —disparó finalmente, con calma, como si fuese una pregunta casual.

—No pienso dejar que ese gorila me eche —masculló.

Ella asintió quedamente.

—Ese Macnab… —calló unos instantes, como si estuviera buscando una palabra lo suficientemente mala para describirle —ni siquiera es buen bateador.

—Vaya, Granger, no pensé que supieras de quidditch —se burló él, sin acritud.

La Gryffindor se envaró y le lanzó su mirada orgullosa de grado uno. La de " _Me ofende que los dudes siquiera_ ". Draco conocía todas las miradas orgullosas de Hermione Granger, porque por lo general él era su destinatario.

Ni la guerra había cambiado eso.

—Fui al mundial de quidditch, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Se hizo un silencio tenso y Draco supo que los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo. La Marca Tenebrosa en medio de la noche, el ataque a esos muggles, el caos en la zona de acampada…

Por alguna razón eso le recordó a Dobby. Quizás porque después del Mundial fue cuando se enteró de que trabajaba en Hogwarts.

Sentía curiosidad por lo que había sido de él y sabía que Granger era la única que podía darle esa respuesta, así que decidió tragarse su orgullo (un sangre limpia interesándose por un elfo doméstico al que habían dado la prenda, inaudito) y preguntar.

—Oye… —comenzó con cierta brusquedad —Aquel día en Malfoy Manor… ¿Dobby…

No acabó la frase pero Granger le miró con suspicacia y supo que había comprendido. Bajó la mirada y sus labios se curvaron con tristeza.

—Murió después de salvarnos. Le enterramos en la costa —explicó.

Draco asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo una palabra. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Dobby había pasado con él toda su infancia, pero luego su padre le había dado la prenda (Draco nunca supo la razón) y no volvió a verle hasta ese día en Malfoy Manor. Nunca le había tratado con aprecio pero había sido una constante en su vida durante muchos años y pensar que estaba muerto…era extraño.

Igual que pensar en que Vincent yacía en el cementerio familiar de los Crabbe mientras su padre se pudría en la cárcel.

Granger se bajó de la cama de un salto y Draco supo que la visita se había terminado. No debería haber sacado el tema de Dobby, especialmente cuando eso iba asociado a Bellatrix torturándola en el suelo de su salón.

—Será mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho que hacer —murmuró —¿Hay algo que necesites?

Draco necesitaba que le quitaran las vendas, que Macnab se fuera al cuerno y que Granger no le dejara solo. Pero nada de eso era posible.

—No —dijo, su voz sonó ligeramente ronca.

—En ese caso, nos veremos mañana. Descansa —musitó ella, y se dirigió a la salida. Draco la contempló alejarse hasta que se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Giró el rostro para mirarle y al sentir sus sabios ojos marrones, Draco tuvo la perturbadora certeza de que podía leer dentro de él, de que todas sus defensas eran inútiles con ella. Quizás porque era especialmente suspicaz, quizás porque era la única que miraba esperando encontrar la verdad y no lo que creía saber —Y por cierto, lo de Crabbe…no fue culpa tuya. Nadie pudo hacer nada.

Le miró fijamente durante unos instantes, con una serenidad tan solemne que Draco tuvo que apartar los ojos de ella. Después salió de la sala, dejándole con la sensación de que eran varias las heridas que comenzaban a sanar.

* * *

Malfoy asistió a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras del lunes, ganándose una mirada demoledora de Seamus. Seguramente había confiado en librarse de él durante una temporada después de lo que había pasado en el partido.

Hermione en cambio sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle a un ritmo extraño cuando entró por la puerta y le vio allí, sentado en la última fila, solitario, haciendo equilibrios sobre las patas traseras de la silla.

Al verla, él la saludó con una sacudida de cabeza y dejó caer la silla hacia delante. El nerviosismo de Hermione creció al reafirmarse en sus intenciones. Tenía que proponerle algo a Malfoy.

Se trataba de su trabajo para Sylvanus. Habían evitado consultar libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca a pesar de saber que la profesora les firmaría el permiso si se lo pedían. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado el tema. Hermione no tenía ganas de tener contacto con más libros de magia negra después de haber pasado el año anterior revisando escrupulosamente todos los libros prohibidos que había sacado del despacho de Dumbledore, y suponía que a Malfoy tampoco le apetecería mucho teniendo en cuenta que trataba de dejar atrás su pasado como mortífago.

Sin embargo, ya habían agotado los libros de la biblioteca general que hacían alusión a maleficios. En ellos se hablaba de maldiciones como la Lengua enredada o Piernas de gelatina, que si bien tenían cierta connotación oscura, distaban bastante de ser verdaderamente peligrosos.

Si querían sacar un Excelente tendrían que profundizar más en el tema. Y sólo faltaban dos semanas para Navidades, así que tenía que darse prisa.

Por eso, tomó una decisión repentina. Se subió la correa de la mochila a lo alto del hombro, respiró con fuerza y se dirigió con paso decidido al pupitre de Malfoy.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo. Él asintió, sin decir nada, con un matiz prudente en la mirada. Hermione fijó la vista en la mesa de Malfoy, para evitar mirarle a él.

Fue entonces cuando vio grueso arañazo en una esquina del pupitre. Fijándose con atención, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una palabra que alguien había tratado de eliminar. Estaba rallada de tal manera que casi no podían distinguirse las letras, pero Hermione la reconoció. Ponía " _TRAIDOR_ ".

Era como cuando iba a su colegio muggle y los niños grababan sus nombres en los pupitres con un compás. Salvo que estaba vez estaba hecho con magia. Era evidente que Malfoy lo había tapado como había podido, de lo que se deducía que tenía algún encantamiento de permanencia bastante poderoso.

Se sintió mal por él. Para ella, el Slytherin había sido otra víctima de la guerra. Para el resto del mundo, un traidor. No era justo.

Sin embargo, sabía que Malfoy era muy orgulloso y que se sentiría ofendido si ella hacía algún comentario al respecto, así que fingió no haber visto la pintada.

—He pensado que deberíamos pedirle un permiso a Sylvanus para consultar libros de la Sección Prohibida. Lo necesitamos para nuestro trabajo —recitó de carrerilla.

—Vale —respondió él sencillamente. Hermione había temido que pusiera alguna pega, pero él había respondido con aparente tranquilidad.

Suspiró aliviada.

—¿Se lo pedimos después de clase?

Malfoy se limitó a asentir. Murmurando un " _bien_ " para sus adentros, Hermione fue a sentarse con Ginny. Al acabar la clase, los dos se levantaron y se acercaron a la mesa de Mylor Silvanus. Malfoy dejó que fuera Hermione quien hablara.

—Me preguntaba cuando me lo pediríais —dijo la profesora, y después les firmó el permiso.

Los dos resolvieron verse en la biblioteca a última hora. Él tenía entrenamiento y ella clase de Herbología.

Hermione no sentía ninguna emoción por entrar en la sección prohibida y probablemente por eso, la tarde se le pasó más rápida de lo normal. Al salir de Herbología se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió con tranquilidad a la biblioteca, cerciorándose de que el permiso de Sylvanus seguía en su bolsillo.

Cuando llegó, Malfoy ya estaba allí, sentado con aspecto aburrido en la mesa donde siempre se reunían. Tenía el pelo húmedo y los mechones más largos le caían sobre la cara. La saludó con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Sin mediar palabra, los dos se dirigieron a la mesa de Pince.

La bibliotecaria frunció los labios, llenándose la piel de pequeñas arrugas de disgusto cuando leyó la autorización de la nueva profesora. Refunfuñando algo sobre que ya eran los séptimos desde que había comenzado el curso, sacó una llave vieja y pesada de su escritorio, y se dirigió a la sección prohibida con pasos cortos y pausados.

La puerta chirrió cuando Pince la abrió, con el ruido fantasmagórico que producían las puertas viejas en las películas muggles de terror. La bibliotecaria les invitó a entrar con un gesto, pero ella se quedó fuera.

—No tardéis mucho —les advirtió —Y recordad que los libros de esta sección no pueden sacarse de la biblioteca.

Hermione asintió pero Malfoy ya se había adentrado en la estancia oscura y opresiva. Los estantes eran tan altos que llegaban hasta el techo, pero el pasillo era muy estrecho de tal manera que el conjunto producía claustrofobia. El ventanal del fondo estaba parcialmente tapado por una de las estanterías y el cristal estaba sucio y emborronado, favoreciendo el ambiente tétrico del lugar.

Hacía años que no entraba en esa sección. De hecho sólo había entrado una vez, en segundo curso, cuando Lockhart le dio una autorización para consultar _Moste Potente Potions_ , de donde sacó la receta de la poción multijugos.

Malfoy se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo y se volvió hacia Hermione. Ella no podía verle la cara porque la luz quedaba a su espalda, pero sí podía distinguir sus ojos grisáceos, brillando como los de un gato en medio de la penumbra.

—¿Qué buscamos exactamente? —preguntó, casi en un susurro. La atmosfera del lugar instaba a no alzar la voz.

—No lo sé, cualquier libro que pueda contener información sobre maleficios.

—Genial, eso restringe la búsqueda a todos los malditos libros de la sección prohibida —ironizó él.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Cuánto antes empecemos, mejor —replicó, y para dar ejemplo, sacó de un estante el primer libro que vio. Era enorme, pesado y estaba cubierto de polvo. Cuando Hermione lo abrió, un olor rancio, como a ratones muertos, le llenó el olfato.

Estaba lleno de ilustraciones horriblemente gráficas de los efectos de algunas maldiciones. Hermione pasó las páginas con rapidez, tratando de no detenerse en los dibujos.

—Joder.

Escuchó la palabrota amortiguada que Malfoy soltó al fondo del pasillo. Vio su perfil recortándose contra el sucio ventanal. Había dejado caer un libro al suelo y se estaba subiendo la manga de la túnica de su brazo izquierdo.

Preocupada, Hermione colocó su libro de cualquier manera y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó.

Malfoy resopló y acercó su antebrazo izquierdo al ventanal, de manera que la luz del atardecer cayó sobre él, revelando su marca. Hermione contuvo un gemido de sorpresa. La Marca Tenebrosa se había ennegrecido, rellenando el interior de la calavera y volviendo más oscura la serpiente, en fuerte contraste con la piel blanquecina de su brazo.

—¿Es Él? —preguntó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Harry le había contado en cuarto curso que en la conversación que escuchó entre Snape y Karkarov, el primero había mencionado que la Marca se había oscurecido, como prueba de que Voldemort había regresado.

—No —Malfoy habló entre dientes, con voz densa. Parecía tan asustado como ella —No es la misma sensación. No… no quema, sólo…cosquillea.

Para entonces la Marca se había oscurecido por completo de tal manera que ya no se distinguían las mandíbulas de la calavera. Todo el tatuaje estaba relleno de tinta negra, opaca. Hermione no podía apartar la vista de él, a medias repelida, a medias fascinada. ¿Por qué la Marca se había vuelto completamente negra?

—¿Puedo… ¿puedo tocarla? —susurró, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Levantó la vista lentamente del antebrazo al rostro de Malfoy. Él la contemplaba con fijeza, pero sus ojos no revelaban nada de lo que pensaba. Tras unos instantes, asintió con la cabeza y Hermione retiró la mirada rápidamente.

Con cuidado, como si fuese a tocar a una serpiente real, acercó la mano a la marca. Notó su tacto terso bajo la yema de los dedos. La serpiente tenía una textura distinta a la de la calavera, como si el dibujo realmente estuviera hecho de hueso y piel de reptil. Tras una lenta exploración, se salió del contorno, comprobando que la marca estaba más fría que el resto de su piel.

Entonces alzó la mirada. Malfoy seguía contemplándola. Sus pupilas conectaron con un sobresalto y saltaron chispas, rizando de electricidad estática el oxígeno entre ambos. Como dos varitas de núcleos hermanos reconociéndose como iguales, atrayéndose y repeliéndose al mismo tiempo, enganchadas la una a la otra en una pulsión que sus dueños no podían controlar.

Fue sólo un instante, pero duró una eternidad. Luego Hermione dio un paso atrás, retirando su mano del brazo de Malfoy y apartando la vista de él. Se sentía ligeramente mareada, como cada vez que intentaba convocar su _patronus_ y no lo conseguía.

Instintivamente, bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, con la boca seca y el corazón acelerado, y entonces vio en libro que el Slytherin había soltado.

Había quedado abierto con la cubierta hacia arriba, de modo que Hermione pudo leer su titulo. " _Grimorio de magia negra: los elementos de la magia negra ancestral_ ".

Se agachó para recogerlo porque eso le daría un buen pretexto para hacer algo que pusiera punto final a ese momento tan extraño e incómodo. Lo tomó con cierta cautela, temiendo que también la afectara a ella de alguna manera, pero aparte de la repulsión habitual al tocar un libro de magia negra, no sintió nada.

Supuso que, dado que la Marca tenebrosa era fruto de la magia oscura más terrible, el libro la había reconocido de alguna manera.

—Creo que ha sido el libro el que ha… "afectado" a tu marca. Puede que haya sido una especie de reconocimiento de magia negra a magia negra… En cualquier caso, no hace falta que usemos este —murmuró con suavidad, mirando a Malfoy de reojo. Él estaba pálido y mortalmente serio. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras de Hermione pero luego hizo una mueca y se bajó la manga de la túnica.

—No importa —aseguró él —Podría sernos útil y no quiero tener que aguantarte si no sacamos un Excelente.

Hermione le miró ofendida pero él esbozó una mueca con los labios, parecida a una sonrisa torcida. Estaba bromeando con ella.

Y de pronto se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

Las Navidades llegaron, marcando el final del primer trimestre de su último año en la escuela. Hogwarts se llenó de adornos, pero al igual que el año anterior, el ambiente no era tan festivo como antaño.

Malfoy se sentía igual de animado que las Navidades pasadas, es decir, nada. Las navidades anteriores las había pasado en su casa, sin atreverse a salir de su habitación porque Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos aparecían y desaparecían a placer. Había aprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer era no llamar la atención. De lo contrario Voldemort podría obligarle a torturar a algún mortífago que le hubiera fallado, por pura diversión. Draco sospechaba que al Lord Tenebroso le divertía la angustia que sentía cuando tenía que torturar a alguien.

Aún no había podido olvidar el rostro retorcido y deformado por el dolor de Rowle, un mortífago que había metido la pata. Fue la primera persona que Draco había torturado en su vida. Pero no fue la última.

Pensar en ello le daba nauseas. Igual que la idea de regresar a casa, a celebrar las Navidades cenando pavo relleno en la misma mesa en que mataron Burbage o a sentarse a escuchar a Celestina Warbeck en el mismo salón donde su tía torturó a Hermione Granger.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, en el Expresso de Hogwarts, regresando a Londres. La idea de quedarse en el colegio durante las vacaciones no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Aunque no tenía ganas de volver a casa, le apetecía aún menos seguir en el colegio muerto de aburrimiento y soledad, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Granger no iba a estar.

Dado que era prácticamente la única persona que le dirigía la palabra, eso era algo a tener en cuenta. Habían acabado su ensayo para Sylvanus dos días antes de las vacaciones y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver. No habían tenido clase juntos y ella no había pasado por la biblioteca la tarde anterior.

Tampoco la vio durante todo el trayecto en tren, que pasó leyendo un libro y comiendo chucherías, con un compartimento para él solo. Habían abierto la puerta una docena de veces pero al comprobar quien estaba dentro, todos se iban a buscar otro lugar para pasar el viaje.

A veces ser un marginado tenía sus ventajas.

Finalmente, el Expresso se detuvo en la estación de King Cross y la algarabía de alumnos cargando con maletas comenzó. Draco salió de su compartimento sujetando una bolsa de viaje verde botella, tratando de encontrar la salida más cercana por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Su altura le permitió ver a Granger bajando por una puerta a unos metros de él acompañada de la chica Weasley y Longbottom.

Draco se abrió paso entre un puñado de nerviosos niños de primero y bajó del vagón casi al mismo tiempo. La estación estaba abarrotada de padres y abuelos, buscando entre la marabunta a sus niños.

Localizó el alborotado pelo castaño de la Gryffindor dirigiéndose entre la multitud a dos personas que esperaban junto a una de las columnas de la estación. Los reconoció como Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Como no, habían ido a esperar a su adorada amiga. El trío fantástico, los héroes de la guerra, reunidos de nuevo por Navidad.

—Draco —le llamó una voz familiar. Draco se giró, reconociendo las figuras altas y elegantes de sus padres. Llevaban sus mejores túnicas y observaban el bullicio con expresión de altivo desdén.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros años, nadie se acercaba a saludarles y la gente se apartaba de ellos, no por respeto o temor, sino por desprecio. Draco sintió un dolor sordo en el estómago al pensarlo, pero se irguió y caminó hacia ellos sin amilanarse.

Su madre le besó en una mejilla. Estaba más delgada y Draco reparó por primera vez en que una fina red de arrugas se extendía alrededor de sus ojos de azul pálido. Parecía haber envejecido varios años en esos tres meses.

Su padre le palmeó la espalda como saludo, con la mano que no aferraba su querido bastón de madera lacada y plata. Ya no olía a alcohol y sonreía levemente, pero su sonrisa parecía nerviosa.

—¿Cómo estás, hijo? —le preguntó, cogiendo su bolsa de viaje.

—Bien —respondió Draco mecánicamente. Sin embargo su mirada se desvió hacia la derecha, buscando a Granger. La encontró abrazada a una cabeza pelirroja que sin duda pertenecía a Weasley y sintió un sorpresivo resentimiento.

Quizás estuviera bien hablarle y ser amable con él en Hogwarts, pero en el mundo real, Hermione Granger, heroína de la guerra, no se codearía con gente como él. Draco Malfoy no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. No teniendo a sus perfectos, famosos y queridos amigos.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó su madre, enlazando su brazo con el de él.

Draco contempló a la Gryffindor con sus amigos durante unos instantes más. Después, endureció el gesto y devolvió la mirada a sus padres.

—Sí, nos vamos —dijo.

* * *

—Eso es genial, Harry —le felicitó Hermione, mientras caminaban por las calles nevadas del Callejón Diagon. Habían ido a visitar la tienda de los gemelos, donde ahora trabaja Ron con su hermano George, y llevaban los bolsillos de los abrigos llenos de chucherías y artilugios mágicos.

Harry estaba contándole sus avances en la academia de aurores cuando Hermione distinguió una figura familiar contemplando el escaparate de Twilfitt y Tatting, una tienda de túnicas que hacía la competencia a Madame Malkin.

Alto, delgado, vestido de negro, con el pelo rubio platino. Sólo podía ser él.

—¿Ese no es Malfoy? —preguntó Harry. Hermione asintió.

No se había despedido de él el último día de curso y para cuando logró localizarle en la estación de King Cross, se alejaba junto a sus padres. Se había quedado mal a gusto por no poder desearle unas felices navidades o cuando menos decirle adiós, así que decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

—Espérame aquí, Harry —pidió. El chico sólo asintió y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, buscando algún caramelo.

Hermione se acercó al Slytherin, sus botas machacando la nieve que los limpiadores del ministerio no habían amontonado en los extremos de la calle. Al parecer, Malfoy la escuchó llegar porque se volvió hacia ella. No llevaba una túnica como era usual en él, sino unos pantalones negros y un abrigo del mismo color con el cuello alto.

Si estaba sorprendido de verla, lo disimuló a la perfección.

—Granger —fue su saludo.

Hermione decidió omitir la sequedad de su voz y el rictus altanero de su boca. Después de todo, era Navidad.

—Hola, Malfoy. ¿Haciendo tus compras navideñas?

—Algo así —replicó él —¿Y tú? ¿Visitando a tu novio Weasley?

—¿Mi no…

Ni siquiera completó la frase. ¿De dónde había sacado eso Malfoy? Y para empezar, ¿cómo sabía que acababa de verle? Se dio cuenta de que la cajita de gominolas voladoras que asomaba del bolsillo de su abrigo debía de haberla delatado. No era ningún secreto que Ronald Weasley, otro de los héroes de la guerra mágica, ahora trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley.

—Ron no es mi novio —dijo con calma —Y por si ibas a sugerirlo, Harry tampoco.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de disgusto, arrugando los labios.

—A mí me da igual —declaró con frialdad.

Hermione tenía la sensación de estar perdiéndose la parte de la conversación que sólo tenía lugar en la cabeza de Malfoy. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué de repente era tan hostil? Lo único que sabía es que se le habían quitado las ganas de felicitarle las fiestas. Tal vez acercarse a él fuera de Hogwarts no había sido una buena idea.

—De acuerdo. No quiero molestarte. Adiós, Malfoy.

Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de poder dar un paso notó la mano del Slytherin rodeándole la muñeca. Sus dedos eran tan largos que la muñeca de Hermione parecía finísima en comparación, incluso a pesar del grosor de su abrigo.

Ella se giró, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Malfoy la tocaba intencionadamente y no sólo eso, no parecía tener intención de soltarla. No la sujetaba con fuerza suficiente como para hacerle daño, pero sí para impedir que se liberara.

—Espera —le pidió. La miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, como si dudara sobre qué hacer a continuación —Feliz Navidad, Granger —dijo finalmente y entonces retiró los dedos, uno a uno, liberándola de su suave apretón.

Hermione sintió que su enfado se deshacía como un terrón de azúcar en café hirviendo.

—Feliz Navidad, Malfoy —respondió.

Se miraron durante unos largos segundos. Habían traspasado la línea del terreno conocido y ahora se encontraban en territorio sin explorar. No había ningún camino, más allá del que ellos hicieran con sus propios pies.

De repente, Hermione se vio a sí misma dando ese paso: sin poder reprimirse, se puso de puntillas y besó a Malfoy en la mejilla. Fue sólo un segundo, la fría piel del Slytherin bajo sus labios apretados. Entonces Hermione se dio vuelta a toda prisa para no tener que mirarle a la cara y regresó con Harry.

Él la esperaba en el mismo sitio en que lo había dejado, con expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Es Navidad —dijo evasivamente.

Él le hizo el favor de no insistir sobre el tema. Sin embargo, dos días después, un majestuoso búho gris de ojos ambarinos la despertó picoteando el cristal de su ventana. Llevaba un paquete de forma octogonal, envuelto en papel verde y plata. Cuando retiró el envoltorio, se encontró con una caja de ranas de chocolate exactamente igual que la que ella le había dado a Malfoy cuando acabó en la enfermería.

Hermione no necesitó ninguna nota para saber quién le enviaba el regalo, de la misma manera que supo que lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Malfoy no se debía únicamente a la Navidad.

* * *

Los elfos se habían esmerado especialmente con la decoración navideña de Malfoy Manor, quizás para compensar la falta de adornos de las anteriores navidades. La mansión había recuperado todo su antiguo esplendor, como si nunca hubiera sido el cuartel general del bando perdedor en la guerra.

La mañana siguiente al día de Navidad, Tiny, la elfina doméstica que su padre había comprado después de la marcha de Dobby, se apareció en la habitación de Draco informándole de que sus padres le esperaban en la sala de té.

Se trataba de una pequeña salita con sofás y canapés donde su madre acostumbraba a tomar el té con sus amistades.

Hacía meses que lo tomaba sola.

Cuando Draco se presentó allí, Narcissa y Lucius le aguardaban dentro, sentados en el sofá principal. Parecían más satisfechos que el día anterior.

—Siéntate, hijo —le invitó su padre, palmeando el sillón que había junto a él. Intrigado, Draco obedeció.

Su madre, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo y la espalda recta, le miró.

—Tenemos buenas noticias, Draco.

—Hemos cerrado un acuerdo con los Greengrass —anunció su padre, con emoción contenida. Trataba de mantener una expresión digna, pero era evidente que se encontraba demasiado satisfecho para disimularlo.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo? —preguntó Draco. Por sus caras, pareciera como si los Greengrass tuvieran en su mano devolver a la familia su viejo esplendor. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que eso era imposible.

Nunca volverían a ser quienes eran antes de la guerra.

—Los detalles no importan —atajó Lucius con impaciencia —Lo que importa es que gracias a ellos recuperaremos muchas de nuestras antiguas relaciones. Estar bien relacionado es crucial en los tiempos que corren. Debemos escoger cuidadosamente a nuestras amistades, Draco.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? —inquirió él. Todo eso era muy interesante, pero sabía que si le habían llamado para contárselo, era porque él estaba implicado en ese asunto de alguna manera.

—Sabemos que estos meses en Hogwarts han sido complicados —terció Narcissa —sin ninguno de tus amigos allí…

Draco sintió el impulso de preguntar qué amigos, pero se contuvo. Desde que Vincent había muerto, él y Gregory no habían vuelto a hablarse. Blaise con toda probabilidad le despreciaba porque a la hora de la verdad los Malfoy no se habían puesto del lado de Voldemort (a pesar de que él mismo jamás se hubiera manchado las manos por la causa). Theodore Nott probablemente no le había dado la espalda pero teniendo en cuenta que no se habían visto desde la batalla de Hogwarts, no podía tenerlo muy claro. Y en cuanto a Pansy, su postura era obvia: le odiaba.

—Pero ahora que tenemos buenas relaciones con los Greengrass, eso cambiará. Su hija, Daphne, va a tu clase, ¿no es cierto?

Sí, era cierto. En honor a la verdad, Daphne Greengrass nunca había sido desagradable con él, pero tampoco agradable. Simplemente pertenecía a ese grupo de Sltyherins que le ignoraba por completo.

Tras la guerra, los Greengrass habían salido muy bien parados. Aunque simpatizaban con la causa de Voldemort, nunca se habían implicado activamente, lo que evitó que el apellido de la familia se manchara. De tal manera que actualmente gozaban de una posición relativamente privilegiada porque no eran mal vistos por ninguno de los bandos.

—Los Greengrass comerán con nosotros hoy. Así tendréis ocasión de hablar —anunció su padre.

En otras palabras: le habían comprado una amistad. Al parecer, ese era el plan de sus padres para salir de la situación de exclusión social en la que se encontraban: comprar amigos hasta lograr incluirse de nuevo en el selecto grupo de la élite mágica.

Se preguntó si eso debería complacerle u horrorizarle, pero comprendió que simplemente le daba igual. No iba a olvidar a toda esa gente que les dio la espalda tras la guerra, pero estaba dispuesto a jugar de acuerdo a sus reglas para honrar el apellido familiar.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Narcissa se dedicó ir de un lado a otro dando órdenes a los elfos domésticos para que la mansión estuviera impecable. Lucius descorchó una botella de whisky de fuego y se sirvió un vaso "para celebrar la noticia". Draco por su parte regresó a su habitación, indiferente a la expectación de sus padres.

Los Greengrass llegaron con puntualidad al mediodía. El matrimonio con las dos hijas, Daphne y Astoria. Las dos bonitas, morenas y delicadas, vestidas con idénticas túnicas verde oscuro. Ambas familias intercambiaron saludos de cortesía y los elfos domésticos tomaron sus capas de abrigo.

—Draco, querido —Narcissa le puso una mano en el hombro — ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa a Daphne?

Draco asintió silenciosamente y Daphne le siguió hasta el corredor que quedaba a la derecha del hall. Los dos sabían por qué estaban allí, por eso no cruzaron una palabra hasta desaparecer de la vista de sus familias.

Cuando se hallaron lo suficientemente lejos para conversar con tranquilidad, Draco miró de reojo a la muchacha, evaluándola. ¿Qué pensaría ella del acuerdo al que habían llegado a sus familias? Descartó la pregunta interiormente, a fin de cuentas qué importaba eso.

—Así que tú eres mi nueva mejor amiga —rompió el hielo, sarcástico. Quería saber cómo serían las cosas ahora. ¿Daphne fingiría haber sido su amiga todo este tiempo? ¿Le dejaría claro que se relacionarían lo justo para mantener las apariencias? ¿O tal vez deseaba que realmente se llevaran bien?

Como respuesta, ella se encogió de hombros, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Eso parece —respondió con llaneza.

Draco supuso que, después de todo, las cosas no tenían por qué ir mal.

Los dos conocían las reglas del juego del poder.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Confieso que este ha sido mi capítulo favorito hasta la fecha, porque se han producido más acercamientos entre los personajes. Como veis, tampoco quise exprimir demasiado el cliché del trabajo juntos y me centré en otras cosas. Pero me pareció interesante la idea de que los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca afectaran a la Marca de Draco. Hay libros que gritan, libros que huelen a muerto... así que ¿por qué no libros que reaccionen ante la magia negra? Por otro lado, hemos podido ver un poco más de la situación actual de los Malfoy. No creo que se limitaran a enviar a Draco al colegio y esperaran de brazos cruzados a que la gente olvidara su implicación en la guerra. Tampoco creo que de pronto se convirtieran en amantes de los sangre sucia. Pienso que más bien intentarían volver a relacionarse con sus antiguos aliados para recuperar su estatus social. Puede que quedaran muy mal vistos pero no perdieron su riqueza y en ese mundo, siempre he pensado que el dinero lo compra todo. De tal manera que consideran a los Greengrass su puerta para volver a entrar en la sociedad mágica y Draco se ve siendo de nuevo un peón de sus padres. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Hermione...?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _"All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"_

Cuando los alumnos regresaron a Hogwarts después de sus vacaciones de Navidad, el colegio y sus terrenos estaban cubiertos por un grueso manto de nieve. Sin embargo, en el interior, los adornos y los doce árboles del Gran Comedor habían desaparecido.

Hermione sintió un poco de nostalgia al pensar que habían sido sus últimas navidades en el colegio y en todo lo que eso conllevaba. Nunca había imaginado que serían así, sin Harry ni Ron. Sin embargo, tenía que mirar hacia delante y en esa dirección se encontraban los EXTASIS, para los que sólo faltaban seis meses.

Esas Navidades no había estudiado todo lo que hubiera debido. Entre las compras navideñas, los compromisos familiares y las salidas con Harry y Ron, le había quedado poco tiempo para el estudio. Y la caja rellena de ranas de chocolate saltando de un lado a otro sobre su escritorio rompía su concentración una y otra vez. Es cierto que podría haberla guardado en un cajón o incluso en lo más hondo de su armario, pero a Hermione le gustaba mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando, porque a menudo dudaba de su existencia.

No le había escrito a Malfoy para agradecerle su regalo, porque prefería hacerlo en persona. Había planeado hacerlo en la estación o en el Expresso, pero cuando alcanzó a verle, ya estaba subiéndose a uno de los carros tirados por thestrals así que no pudo acercarse.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Hermione le buscó con la mirada en la mesa de Slytherin. Lo encontró en su sitio habitual, pero no estaba solo como de costumbre: Daphne Greengrass estaba sentada a su lado. Conversaban amigablemente a juzgar por sus gestos y su postura relajada, y ya no había un vacío alrededor del muchacho como si llevara bombas fétidas en los bolsillos.

Aunque le sorprendió un poco, Hermione se alegró por Malfoy. Hasta ahora su propia casa le había rechazado tanto o más que las demás pero al parecer esa situación estaba cambiando. Eran buenas noticias.

Malfoy alzó la vista, como si sintiera su mirada sobre él. Hermione parpadeó al saberse descubierta pero no retiró la mirada.

Él tampoco. Entonces Greengrass le dijo algo y Malfoy volvió su atención hacia ella. Y no supo por qué, pero ese gesto hizo que una sensación incómoda anidara en el interior de Hermione. Como si una línea recta se hubiera torcido o una variable extraña hubiera modificado la circunferencia perfecta de un disco.

Era una sensación absurda, y sin embargo, Hermione resolvió posponer sus intenciones de acercarse a él. Prefería aguardar a un momento en que estuviera solo.

El momento perfecto se presentó a la mañana siguiente, cuando se encontró con él en un pasillo del tercer piso. Fue algo totalmente casual que no tuvo nada que ver con que hubiera dado un rodeo para pasar por delante del aula de Encantamientos en la que tenían clase los Slytherin.

Malfoy caminaba solo, unos pasos por detrás del grupo de túnicas con escudo verde. Sin embargo, debido a su altura, su cabeza rubia sobresalía varios centímetros por encima de los demás. Él no la había visto todavía. Tenía un aspecto abstraído, con la mirada gris perdida, como si sus pensamientos vagaran a años luz el colegio. Algo en la manera de llevar la cabeza alta de manera inconsciente, en su elegancia al caminar, le recordó ligeramente a Lucius Malfoy, pero sin la expresión de arrogancia de éste.

Cuando Malfoy finalmente la vio, Hermione sintió su corazón bombeando sangre en una frecuencia nueva. Cada latido un paso para marcar el camino en el territorio virgen entre ellos.

Él se detuvo, ella no se movió. Los alumnos de Slytherins pasaron entre ellos y desaparecieron en el interior del aula de encantamientos sin que ninguno de los dos se decidiera a hablar.

—Granger —murmuró él, finalmente.

—Hola Malfoy —le saludó ella con timidez. Pensó en preguntarle por sus navidades o darle las gracias por las ranas de chocolate pero se dio cuenta de que un par de Slytherins se habían parado junto a la puerta de la clase y les observaban. Eran Greengrass y Burke —He pensado que deberíamos repasar el trabajo para Sylvanus. Mañana tenemos que entregarlo y aún no lo hemos…

—Vale —la interrumpió él —Esta tarde.

No mencionó el sitio, probablemente por su inesperada audiencia, aunque los dos sabían perfectamente dónde encontrarse.

—Bien. Entonces nos veremos allí —repuso ella.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y entró en clase. Greengrass y Burke le siguieron de inmediato, lanzando a Hermione una mirada llena de suspicacia.

 

Probablemente, no era necesario que revisaran el trabajo. Conociendo a Granger y teniendo en cuenta que el trabajo se lo había quedado ella durante las Navidades, estaba convencido de que ya habría corregido y pulido cada detalle hasta rozar la perfección. Y lo cierto es que a Draco le traía sin cuidado sacar un Aceptable o un Excelente.

Sin embargo, una vez entregaran el ensayo, ya no tendrían más razones para verse. Ya no habría excusa para mantener su anómala…asociación.

Jamás lo habría dicho, pero la perspectiva de perder la compañía de Granger le llenaba el paladar de un sabor amargo que no podía soportar.

Se obligó a no acudir a la biblioteca hasta media tarde para no parecer impaciente. Granger aún no estaba allí cuando él llegó, así que se sentó en la mesa de siempre. La más apartada, junto al ventanal, oculta por el pasillo dedicado a Historia de la Magia que sólo frecuentaba la Gryffindor.

El lugar ideal para trabajar alejados de las miradas y para hablar en susurros sin exponerse a la ira de Pince.

Granger llegó al cabo de unos cinco minutos y se acercó a él con pasos apresurados y la mirada baja, como si no se atreviera a mirarle. Como hizo después de besarle, en el Callejón Diagon. Recordarlo hizo que sintiera un extraño cosquilleo en la mejilla. Le dieron ganas de tocársela con los dedos pero se contuvo por temor a que ella supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Granger llegó hasta él, le saludó con una sonrisa tímida y se sentó a su lado. Después sacó el ensayo de su mochila y lo estiró sobre la mesa pero los bordes volvieron a enrollarse. Los dos extendieron la mano de manera refleja para sujetar los extremos del papel y sus dedos se rozaron momentáneamente. Evitando mirarle, Granger se apartó un poco y sujetó un extremo superior del pergamino bajo el peso de su mano. Draco hizo lo mismo con la suya. Su mano era grande y de dedos largos, al estirarlos tocaron con la punta de los dedos de la joven.

Ella le miró de reojo, Draco contuvo la respiración. Ninguno de los dos se apartó.

Y entonces Granger empezó a leer desde el principio, en voz baja pero más acelerada de lo normal. Como si estuviera recitando de carrerilla sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia antes de un examen, con ese timbre casi histérico. Sin embargo fue relajando poco a poco el ritmo, hasta que su voz sonó más monótona. Para ser sincero, Draco no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que ella estaba leyendo y le importaba un comino encontrar fallos en la redacción y sugerir posibles correcciones, pero le gustaba escucharla.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que parecía ajena a todo lo demás. Movía las cejas mientras leía, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando las frases eran particularmente largas y mordiéndose fugazmente el labio inferior, tan rápido que podría no haber pasado, con cada punto y aparte. Draco nunca había reparado en lo largas que eran sus pestañas ni en el lunar que tenía en la curva de la mandíbula.

Eran muchas las cosas que había ignorado durante años.

Sus dedos permanecieron en contacto durante toda la lectura, tan inmóviles que empezó a sentir que se le dormía la mano. De pronto ella se detuvo y Draco tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que había acabado de leer el ensayo. Después sugirió un par de modificaciones con las que él se mostró conforme (ni siquiera la había escuchado). Entonces Granger apartó la mano del pergamino para coger la varita y borrar algunas palabras que después sustituyó por otras.

Luego sugirió que lo leyeran de nuevo, esta vez en silencio, buscando faltas de ortografía. Lo hicieron, con las cabezas muy juntas y las rodillas rozándose, tan cerca, que el alborotado pelo de la chica a veces le tocaba el pómulo.

Cuando terminaron y quedó claro que ya no había ninguna excusa razonable para seguir alargándolo, los dos pusieron sus nombres al final del documento con tinta imborrable.

Contemplaron sus firmas en silencio. Granger abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si quisiera decir algo pero no reuniera el valor necesario para hacerlo.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente —por las ranas de chocolate.

Draco asintió con una torpe sacudida de cabeza. Había sido el único regalo de navidad que había hecho: una absurda caja de ranas de chocolate para la chica con la que se había cebado durante años.

Pero, aunque no quería reconocérselo, aunque pensarlo era ridículo, ese beso en la mejilla, en medio del callejón Diagon, a la vista de Potter, había sido el mejor regalo que le habían hecho esas Navidades.

Quizás porque no lo esperaba, probablemente porque no se lo merecía.

—Bueno… —murmuró ella con la mirada clavada en el trabajo —esto ya está.

Con un suspiro resignado, Granger se dispuso a enrollar con mimo el rollo de pergamino. Mientras maniobraba con él, la manga de la túnica resbaló hacia su codo, revelando su blanco antebrazo.

Draco sintió cómo la sangre le huía del rostro al descubrir su cicatriz. Las palabras "Sangre sucia" se leían con claridad en carne tierna y blanquecina.

Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en esa marca. Lo hacía cada vez que pasaba por el salón donde la habían torturado. Aún la veía allí, retorciéndose sobre la alfombra favorita de su madre, esa que habían traído de sus últimas vacaciones en Francia. Con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos a borbotones y el rostro contraído de dolor. Repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras, llenas de sufrimiento y desesperación, mientras Bellatrix la pinchaba con su daga, como si fuese un aperitivo.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a contemplar torturas. Había presenciado muchas, se había visto obligado a ejecutar algunas, pero jamás lograría habituarse a eso. Nunca dejaría de sentir náuseas al oír la palabra Cruciatus.

Nunca volvería a pasar por delante del salón de dibujo sin recordar a Granger. Sin recordar sus chillidos y los alaridos de sus amigos en los calabozos. Y sus propias ganas de gritar, atrapado en una pesadilla en la que se había quedado sin voz.

Pero todo acabó como había empezado y de pronto Draco tuvo problemas más graves de los que preocuparse, como la llegada del Lord Tenebroso, furioso con ellos por haber dejado que Potter escapara. Les torturó tanto, a todos, que Draco no salió de su habitación hasta que llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts.

No regresó a su casa hasta mayo, después de la batalla final. Y por extraño que resultara, lo primero que hizo al entrar en Malfoy Manor fue dirigirse al salón de dibujo y quemar la alfombra de la que los elfos domésticos habían quitado las manchas de sangre.

Sangre sucia, habría considerado tan sólo un año atrás. Sangre inocente, pensó mientras la veía consumirse entre las llamas de la chimenea de piedra.

No quería ver más sangre en su vida. Había aprendido que toda era igual.

Desde entonces había procurado no volver a pensar en ello. Lo había hecho bastante bien, ocupado con sus propios problemas, hasta que Granger decidió irrumpir en su vida y sacar a patadas ese baúl de los recuerdos de lo más profundo de su mente.

Debía de habérsele quedado la misma expresión de terror que el día en que la torturaron bajo sus narices, porque Granger le miró casi con afecto y se bajó la manga, ocultando que ella también estaba marcada.

No lo hizo con vergüenza o por miedo al rechazo, como cuando él ocultaba su marca. Lo hizo con delicadeza, suavemente, como para ahorrarle el mal trago.

Fue ese el momento. El momento en que se sintió más miserable que nunca.

Había detestado a Hermione Granger desde el primer momento en que la vio, en el interior del Expresso de Hogwarts, con la nariz apuntando hacia el techo y su voz de marisabidilla, diciéndoles a todos lo que debían hacer. La había odiado desde que realizó el primer hechizo mejor que él, desde que fue la primera de la clase en lograr hacer la poción herbovitalizante y desde que levantaba la mano para dar respuestas que Draco no conocía. La aborreció por ser mejor que él en todo, a pesar de ser sangre sucia. Por ser amiga de Potter, por no responder nunca a sus pullas, porque no se dejaba intimidar por sus amenazas ni sus insultos, porque le hacía sentir tonto e ignorante todo el tiempo con sólo mirarle.

Y se lo había hecho pagar con creces. Años burlándose de ella, buscando la manera de ridiculizarla y arrebatarle esa insoportable aura de inteligencia. De opacarla, arruinarle sus momentos de gloria y recordarle constantemente donde estaba su lugar: por debajo de él.

Y a pesar de todo, ahora que él había caído en el peldaño más bajo del agujero más negro, ahora que su única "amiga" la había comprado el oro que sus padres atesoraban en Gringotts, ahora que sería lo más fácil ignorarle y olvidar su existencia, como siempre había deseado, ocultaba la huella de la tortura que le había infringido su desequilibrada tía Bellatrix para protegerle de recuerdos desagradables.

Fue como si un volcán hubiera entrado en erupción dentro de él y tuviera que regurgitar las palabras, desde lo más profundo de su alma.

—Lo siento.

Sonó abrupto y cargado, como un trueno. Granger se detuvo, con la mano a medio camino hacia su mochila. Le miró fijamente, sorprendida y Draco no pudo sostenerle la mirada durante más de un segundo aunque hubiera querido hacerlo para que ella supiera que decía la verdad.

—Tú no tuviste nada que ver —le absolvió Granger, transcurridos unos segundos que a Draco se le hicieron eternos.

No le había entendido, no hablaba sólo de la tortura.

—Me refiero a todo —añadió él y esta vez fue más sosegado pero no menos sincero.

Y Hermione Granger, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca y heroína de guerra, le perdonó. No lo dijo con palabras, pero lo hizo. Le contempló durante aproximadamente un minuto, sin moverse, sin apenas parpadear, como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de escuchar.

Después le sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas que disolvían su ceño y le iluminaban los ojos hasta que parecían de miel. Una de esas sonrisas que sólo le había visto dirigir a Potter y Weasley, como cuando les reencontró en Navidades, esperándola en la estación.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco Malfoy se sintió en paz.

 

Hermione se despertó antes de lo previsto ese día. Sus compañeras de habitación dormían.

Podía oír sus respiraciones pero todo estaba aún demasiado oscuro para poder distinguir sus siluetas. Arrebujándose bajo las mantas, Hermione tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que se sentía un poco inquieta por qué pasaría con ella y Malfoy.

Ese día entregarían su ensayo a Sylvanus y su nexo de unión se escindiría. ¿Cómo serían las cosas a partir de entonces? ¿Seguirían sentándose en la misma mesa de la biblioteca ahora que ya no tenían ningún trabajo en común? ¿O quizás volverían a la indiferencia de antes, como si esas semanas jamás hubieran tenido lugar?

La tarde anterior, después de acabar el trabajo, después de que Malfoy le pidiera perdón, se habían despedido en la puerta de la biblioteca. Casi no hablaron, como si todo lo importante ya estuviera dicho, y se despidieron con un simple "hasta mañana" como si fuera un día más, como cualquiera de los anteriores.

Pero no lo era.

A primera hora tuvieron Pociones. En la asignatura de Slughorn todos los pupitres estaban separados para que los alumnos tuvieran espacio para maniobrar con sus calderos y los ingredientes. Malfoy se sentaba atrás pero ya no estaba solo en la última fila, porque Greengrass se había puesto en la mesa libre que había a su izquierda.

A Hermione le sorprendió un poco. Una cosa era que Malfoy y Greengrass se sentaran juntos en el Gran Comedor y otra que la joven abandonara su pupitre habitual para ir a hacerle compañía al Slytherin.

La situación resultó todavía más extraña cuando llegó la hora de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras. Cuando Hermione entró en el aula, charlando animadamente con Neville y Ginny de las vacaciones, se encontró a Malfoy con Greengrass de nuevo, en su pupitre doble de siempre.

Al parecer Greengrass ya no se sentaba con su amiga Burke (la cual le lanzaba miradas ofendidas desde el que hasta el momento había sido su sitio) sino que ahora se había trasladado a la mesa vacía contigua a la de Malfoy.

Hermione perdió el hilo de la conversación, sorprendida por la nueva situación, pero al darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba mirándola, apartó la vista y se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento, quizás con pasos más enérgicos de lo normal.

La situación se repitió varias veces a lo largo del día. Greengrass parecía haber heredado el papel de Crabbe y Goyle como sombra inseparable de Malfoy. En el Gran Comedor, en clase, por los pasillos…

Hermione se sentía confusa y puede que un poco molesta también aunque se repitiera una y otra vez que no tenía ningún motivo para ello. Se alegraba de que Malfoy tuviera una amiga por fin, alguien de su casa, donde hasta entonces era, en sus propias palabras, "un marginado".

Sin embargo, su incomodidad creció a lo largo del día y alcanzó su punto álgido cuando Hermione llegó a la biblioteca después de la clase de Herbología. Malfoy estaba allí, pero no en la mesa donde habían pasado tantas tardes haciendo el trabajo para Sylvanus y tampoco en aquella en que se sentaba a principio de curso, antes de que hablaran.

Ahora estaba en una mesa en el centro de la biblioteca, con –como no –Greengrass y un pequeño grupo de Slytherins. Todo, desde su posición hasta sus compañías, eran a juicio de Hermione una clara señal de que Malfoy estaba recuperando su lugar en Slytherin y de que su breve "relación" había llegado a su término.

Lo había dejado claro a lo largo de todo el día y ella había sido una estúpida por guardar esperanzas de que de alguna manera pudieran seguir siendo amigos. Que le hubiera pedido perdón por su comportamiento en el pasado, no había cambiado nada.

Malfoy levantó la vista en ese instante y entonces la vio, paralizada en la entrada de la biblioteca, como una tonta. A Hermione le hubiera gustado girar el rostro y desfilar por delante su mesa con aire indiferente, pasando página con la misma facilidad con que él lo había hecho.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, no después de la manera en que él la miró. Siempre había pensado que Malfoy tenía una mirada poco expresiva, probablemente a causa de su color. Gris, sin ningún matiz azulado. Un gris acuoso, como el de una acuarela. Generalmente expresaba indiferencia o probablemente altivez.

Hermione no podía saber lo que estaba pensando con sólo mirarle a los ojos, porque Malfoy se cuidaba de que no dijeran nada. Sin embargo ese día, sentía que él estaba tratando de comunicarle algo, aunque no entendiera qué.

Había cierta insistencia en su mirada y alzó las cejas un instante, como para enfatizar su mensaje. Hermione se quedó parada tratando de comprenderle pero entonces Greengrass levantó la cabeza y captó su intercambio.

Al notarlo, Malfoy regresó a su libro y no volvió a mirarla. Hermione por fin comprendió lo que había tratado de decirle.

 _Hasta siempre, Granger._

Había hecho su elección.

 

Draco comprobó que el dinero de los Malfoy estaba mejor visto que ellos mismos: aún abría puertas. Su nueva asociación con los Greengrass parecía haberle vuelto un poco menos indeseable. Si bien aquellos que le odiaban (como Macnab) seguían haciéndolo, algunos de los que le habían ignorado durante los meses anteriores parecían reconocer de nuevo su existencia.

No hubo grandes alardes de aceptación, pero al menos, el grupo de amistades de Greengrass toleraba su presencia. Y por tolerar quería decir, que no se apartaban unos cuantos metros cuando Draco se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin. Por otra parte, Daphne no era mala compañía. No hacía preguntas ni resulta asfixiante como Pansy lo fue en su día. Lo que más le gustaba de ella era que no se llamaba a engaño sobre su relación: no eran amigos, sino más bien aliados, y eso lo hacía todo más fácil.

Suponía que debería sentirse optimista con su nueva situación, pero Draco sólo experimentaba una curiosa desgana. Como si hubiera perdido algo importante, vital, y tuviera que seguir adelante sin ello.

En realidad sabía de qué se trataba. Sabía que había cometido un error el día en que entró en la biblioteca buscando a Granger y se encontró a Daphne con su hermana y sus amigos. Ella le llamó a media voz y palmeó el asiento vacío que había a su lado, invitándole a sentarse.

Draco hubiera preferido sentarse solo en la mesa del fondo, donde solía trabajar con Granger, y aguardar allí a ver qué hacía la Gryffindor ahora que su ensayo estaba entregado. Pero no podía rechazar abiertamente la invitación de Daphne: su relación aún era muy precaria y los amigos de la chica no estaban tan dispuestos a acogerle como ella. No podía empeorar las cosas.

Así que aceptó. Se sentó junto a Daphne y fingió hacer sus deberes pero no se concentró demasiado porque miraba aproximadamente cada veinte segundos a las puertas abiertas de par en par de la biblioteca.

Estaba esperando a Granger a pesar de que ya no trabajaran juntos. A pesar de que ya no era la única persona que le dirigía la palabra. A pesar de que ya no la necesitaba ahora que su padre le había comprado nuevos amigos.

Pero la extrañaba. Era la única persona que le había dado una segunda oportunidad después de la guerra, o al menos la única que lo había hecho sin llevarse nada a cambio. Le había ayudado sin ninguna razón, ofreciéndose a trabajar con él a pesar de todo lo le había hecho en el pasado. Y le había otorgado su perdón.

Sin ella, todo lo que podía esperar en el futuro eran compañías granjeadas a golpe del talonario familiar. Por irónico que resultara, Granger se había convertido en su única amiga. Podía tratarse de una amistad frágil, llena de silencios demasiado largos y miradas demasiado cortas que les dejaban insatisfechos a los dos, pero al menos era sincera.

Por eso, cuando finalmente apareció en la biblioteca acarreando un montón de libros y le vio sentado con Daphne y sus amigos, Draco sintió el deseo de mandarlo todo al infierno e irse con ella.

Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en su sitio, aplastado por el peso del apellido familiar, y por un dolor sordo en el pecho. La misma clase de dolor que experimentó cuando abandonó a Crabbe a su suerte en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Sólo acertó a pedirle perdón con una mirada, pero ella pasó de largo y fue a sentarse sola.

Y aunque solamente había unos metros de distancia entre ellos, fue como si los separara un océano.

 

Ir a la biblioteca, a sentarse en la mesa de siempre y ver la silla vacía donde Malfoy se había pasado todas esas tardes con ella, le recordaba continuamente su estupidez. Así que Hermione decidió empezar a estudiar en la Sala Común.

No había un instante de silencio y la gente no paraba de entrar y salir, por lo que le costaba el doble concentrarse, pero al menos sus ojos no se deslizaban continuamente hasta la mesa donde Malfoy estudiaba con sus nuevos amigos. Eso no sólo no le permitía concentrarse sino que la ponía de peor humor.

En cuestión de días, Malfoy había pasado de estar siempre solo a estar siempre al lado de Greengrass. En clase, en el Gran Comedor, en la Biblioteca. Era igual que cuando Ron y Lavender habían empezado a salir y se pasaban el día enganchados por la boca, con la diferencia de que Malfoy y Greengrass no se tocaban, al menos no públicamente.

Sin embargo, no podía compartir lo que pensaba con Ginny porque sabía que le diría que estaba celosa. Por supuesto no se trataba de celos, pero su amiga no lo entendería. Explicar su relación con Malfoy era imposible, porque ni ella misma la comprendía totalmente.

Debía reconocer que con el paso de los días, comenzaba a encontrar la actitud de Malfoy cada vez más desconcertante. Hermione creía que sentarse con Daphne Greengrass había sido una declaración de intenciones: su extraña "asociación" había terminado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haberla "reemplazado", Malfoy no se comportaba como si no existiera. Eso era lo más confuso de todo. Las pocas veces que se cruzó con él por algún pasillo, la había saludado. "Granger", le decía, y se quedaba mirándola un instante, como si quisiera añadir algo más pero no se atreviera.

Nunca se atrevía. Pasados unos segundos, cuando la situación se volvía demasiado incómoda y las miradas demasiado tensas, carraspeaba, bajaba la cabeza y seguía su camino.

A veces, en clase, le descubría mirándola. Esto era complicado, dado que él se sentaba en la última fila y Hermione en la primera, pero si se giraba para hablar con Parvati o sacar algo de su mochila y se atrevía a lanzar una mirada fugaz a la última fila, se lo encontraba siempre, sin excepción, con los ojos grises fijos en ella.

Probablemente era él quien debería apartar la mirada, pero era Hermione quien la retiraba siempre, como si hubiera sido pillada haciendo algo malo.

Toda esa situación estaba distrayéndola de sus exámenes. Los EXTASIS estaban cada vez más cerca pero entre que evitaba ir a la biblioteca con el consecuente suplicio de intentar concentrarse en la Sala Común y que le costaba apartar su mente de Malfoy, cada vez se encontraba más frustrada y nerviosa porque no estaba cumpliendo su horario de estudios.

Empezó a sentirse malhumorada y constantemente irritada. Extrañaba más que nunca a Harry y Ron. Pelearse con Ron le ayudaba a desestresarse y siempre contaba Harry para mediar cuando la cosa se les iba de las manos.

Ahora no tenía a nadie a quien chillarle. Para ser sincera, Seamus parecía un buen candidato. Desde que ella y Malfoy prácticamente no se hablaban, él había vuelto a mostrarse amable con Hermione pero con cierta condescendencia, como si se compadeciera de ella por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para relacionarse con el Slytherin. Eso la sacaba de quicio y más de una vez lo habría demostrado de no ser por las intervenciones de Neville en los momentos más indicados.

Aunque con quien verdaderamente estaba enfadada era con Malfoy. Quizás enfadada no era la palabra, sino dolida. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de gritarle, sólo de evitarle.

Pero pronto comprobó que eso no era tan sencillo como simplemente renunciar a la biblioteca.

Estaban en las mazmorras. Slughorn les había explicado cómo realizar el Filtro de los muertos porque era una de las pociones que más solían caer en los EXTASIS. Como resultado, Hermione se había empleado a fondo con su poción, cortando con un esmero casi obsesivo la proporción exacta de tallos de asfódelo y pesando en su pequeña balanza la cantidad indicada de judías soporíferas, escogiéndolas según el tamaño para no pasarse ni un gramo.

Después de media hora removiendo enérgicamente el contenido de su caldero, el sudor le perlaba la frente y le dolía la espalda de estar encorvada, pero su poción al fin estaba tomando el tono de verde nacarado que debía adquirir antes de dejarla reposar 24 horas.

—Excelente, señorita Granger —la felicitó Slughorn, con las manos enlazadas en la espalda. Su sonrisa apenas era visible bajo su espeso bigote de morsa, pero Hermione se sintió muy reconfortada tras su felicitación.

Contenta, siguió vigilando su poción. Estaba tan concentrada que apenas escuchó la voz de Malfoy desde la última fila.

—Profesor Slughorn, creo que he hecho algo mal.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia el joven, pero Hermione continuó removiendo su poción obcecadamente, decidida a ignorarle.

—Vaya, Señor Malfoy —Slughorn sonaba preocupado —ha debido equivocarse en algún punto de las instrucciones. Ese color no es en absoluto el adecuado —guardó silencio unos instantes y Hermione escuchó sus pesados pasos aproximándose hacia ella —Está bien, señorita Granger, usted ya tiene lista su poción. Si es tan amable, ayude a su compañero.

Hermione cerró los ojos durante aproximadamente tres segundos e inspiró aire con fuerza. Sentarse con Malfoy era lo último que le apetecía pero decidió comportarse como la bruja mayor de edad que era y se levantó sin rechistar.

Él la esperaba, con su caldero despidiendo una enorme cantidad de vapor con un olor rancio, como de comida putrefacta. A medida que se acercaba, Hermione distinguía un brebaje espeso, grumoso y de un desagradable color verde amarillento, como de mocos.

El propio Malfoy tenía una mueca de asco, frunciendo los labios y arrugando la nariz ante el olor. Se había subido la manga derecha de la túnica, pero la izquierda no, ocultando su marca. Algunos mechones de flequillo se le habían pegado ligeramente a la frente, cubierta de transpiración.

Sin mirarle a los ojos, Hermione se sentó en la mesa vacía que había a su derecha. Al otro lado estaba Greengrass, observándola con ese aire entre curioso y despectivo que solía adoptar cuando la veía. Por alguna razón, eso hizo que se sintiera más irritada.

Resolvió solucionar cuanto antes el desastre de poción de Malfoy para poder regresar a su sitio. Se sentía tan incómoda que le costó horrores hablar con normalidad.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó. Su voz sonó un poco más afilada de lo que pretendía pero Malfoy no pareció inmutarse.

—No lo sé —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Si te has pasado con las raíces de valeriana, un poco de coclearia debería servir —murmuró, más para sí que para Malfoy.

Como respuesta él le ofreció su maletín de ingredientes. Se trataba de un lujoso maletín de madera de cerezo barnizada, dividido en cubículos rectangulares llenos de pequeñas cantidades de algunos de los ingredientes más frecuentes en pociones. La mayoría de los alumnos utilizaban los ingredientes que había en los armarios de las mazmorras, pero algunos como Malfoy, se traían los suyos propios para garantizarse "la mejor calidad".

Hermione no tenía maletín, lo cual le habría venido muy bien para poder practicar ciertas pociones fuera del horario de clase. Reprimiendo un pequeño aguijón de envidia, localizó las hojas de coclearia y utilizó el mortero de Malfoy para macharlas.

Él la observaba trabajar en silencio, con una mueca en los labios que si bien no era una sonrisa, hacía que se sintiera como si estuviera riéndose de ella. Como respuesta, ella blandió el mortero con más fuerza y arrojó la planta machacada al caldero.

Por un momento el constante reguero de vapor se esfumó y la superficie de la poción comenzó a rebullir, formando pompas espesas que explotaban con un sonido parecido al de pequeños eruptos. Después, todo quedó en calma.

El vapor no regresó pero la poción persistió en su espesura y su color a moco. Hermione se sentía cada más frustrada.

—No era la valeriana, ¿qué hiciste con las judías soporíferas? —le acusó.

Él se encogió de hombros, imperturbable.

—Seguí las indicaciones de Slughorn, no entiendo qué ha pasado.

—Está claro que no lo hiciste. El exceso o la falta de judías le habría dado otro color y la valeriana está descartada. ¿Cortaste el tallo de asfódelo en trozos pequeños, como indicó el profesor?

—Sí.

Hermione resopló. Malfoy no resultaba de gran ayuda y por mucho que barajaba distintas combinaciones de los ingredientes de la poción, no lograba a encontrar la mezcla que daría como resultado ese caldero de mocos.

—No entiendo lo que has hecho —reconoció, irritada.

—Si no te ves capaz de arreglar la poción, se lo diremos a Slughorn y…

—¡No! Puedo hacerlo —aseguró. Quizás sonó demasiado ofendida porque Malfoy sonrió, esta vez abiertamente, con esa sonrisa ladeada y confiada, de su época de esplendor.

Hermione quiso arrojarle una cucharada de su propia poción a la cara, pero se contuvo y decidió afrontar ese suplicio como un reto que la fortalecería de cara a los EXTASIS. Durante los siguientes minutos, probó a introducir distintos ingredientes en la poción, esperando compensar el o los errores que Malfoy había cometido, pero aunque logró que la poción adquiriera una calidad más líquida y menos grumosa, el horrible color amarillo moco persistía.

A medida que probaba algo nuevo sin resultados, Hermione comenzaba a enfurecerse más y más. Sencillamente no entendía qué podía haber hecho Malfoy con los ingredientes de la poción para que diera ese resultado. Especialmente cuando siempre había sido uno de los mejores de la clase en la asignatura.

De vez en cuando suspiraba y le miraba de reojo, airada. Él se limitaba a devolverle la mirada, fijamente, sin decir nada, sin sonreír siquiera. Con las piernas estiradas y las manos en los bolsillos. Como de costumbre, Hermione no sabía qué estaba pensando ni qué significaba esa manera de observarla, pero su constante escrutinio la ponía nerviosa y hacía que las manos le temblaran cuando cortaba o pesaba los ingredientes, lo que sólo lograba aumentar su frustración.

—Estás enfadada conmigo —dijo él, de pronto.

Hermione estaba pesando un colmillo de serpiente en la balanza de bronce cuando le escuchó. La pilló tan desprevenida que por un instante le miró, sin saber que decir. Luego adoptó una expresión impasible y siguió trabajando.

—No sé de qué me hablas —contestó, sin molestarse en mirarle.

—Me evitas —insistió Malfoy.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él. El Slytherin trataba de aparentar indiferencia, pero por una vez no la miraba a ella sino a su malograda poción y probablemente eso fue lo que le dio una pista de lo que realmente había bajo su fachada de frialdad.

¿Era posible que él…? No. No podía echar de menos su amistad. A fin de cuentas era Malfoy quien se había encargado de dejarla en el pasado.

—Aunque así fuera, no habrías podido notarlo. Estás muy ocupado últimamente.

Procuró no sonar como una exnovia despechada, pero probablemente no lo consiguió. No quería tener aquella conversación y menos allí, con Greengrass escuchando absolutamente todo lo que decían sin siquiera molestarse en disimularlo.

Pero Malfoy no lo había notado o le daba igual. Volvió a mirarla de aquella manera, como aquella tarde en la biblioteca, en la que le pidió perdón por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado.

Se inclinó hacia ella y posó su mano en la mesa, junto a la Hermione.

—Oye, Granger, sé que… —comenzó.

En ese momento, Greengrass se estiró en su asiento y un frasquito de cristal que había en el suelo salió rodando, derramando todo su contenido sobre el pie izquierdo de Malfoy.

Hermione reconoció el líquido de un tono amarillo oscuro. Era bilis de armadillo.

De pronto comprendió. Era eso lo que Malfoy le había echado a la poción, lo que le había dado ese color y ese desagradable olor.

No era uno de los ingredientes del Filtro de los Muertos y no podía confundirse con ninguno de ellos, lo que significaba que había saboteado su poción intencionadamente para burlarse de ella y sus intentos por arreglarla.

—Granger…—comenzó él.

Ofendida, Hermione cogió un puñado de polvo de bicornio del maletín de Malfoy y lo arrojó en su caldero. Éste emitió una fuerte vaharada pero cuando el vapor se dispersó, había adquirido el tono verde esperado.

—Profesor Slughorn, ya está solucionado —anunció, levantándose rígidamente.

Mientras regresaba a su sitio en la primera fila, a Hermione le pareció escuchar la voz enojada de Malfoy, entre dientes ("¿Qué has hecho?") y la respuesta de Daphne Greengrass, tranquila pero seca:

—Ayudarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, porque ha pasado lo inevitable. Por un lado, Draco le ha pedido perdón a Hermione por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado (una de mis escenas favoritas de escribir) y por otro, ahora que Daphne Greengrass ha entrado en la ecuación, estaba claro que esto iba a cambiar su relación con la Gryffindor. Draco tiene que elegir: no puede agradar y lograr la aceptación de la gente con la que sus padres pretenden que se junte si sigue relacionándose con Hermione pero, ¿está dispuesto a pagar el precio para limpiar su apellido?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**   


" _Heaven's gates won't open up for me_ _  
_ _With these broken wings I'm fallin'_ _  
_ _And all I see is you_ _"_

La primera visita del año a Hogsmeade coincidió con una gran nevada. Ese invierno estaba siendo particularmente frío así que alguien (probablemente los elfos domésticos) había equipados con mantas los carruajes tirados por threstrals que los llevarían al pueblo mágico.

Hermione hizo el viaje con Neville, Ginny y Luna. Le apetecía salir del castillo y olvidarse durante un rato de los EXTASIS y principalmente de Malfoy.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde lo sucedido en clase de Pociones, unos días atrás, aunque para ser franca, Hermione tampoco le había dado la oportunidad. Había perfeccionado el arte de la evitación de tal manera que podría darle clases particulares a Harry para su examen de auror. El truco estaba en rodearse bien de gente (gente a hostil a Malfoy si podía ser, como por ejemplo Seamus) cuando el encuentro era inevitable, como en clase, y desaparecer del radar el resto del tiempo, encerrándose en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Lo que no llevaba tan bien era lo de la "evitación mental". Podía escapar de Malfoy en Hogwarts pero no dentro de su cabeza. No quería pensar en lo sucedido en la clase de Pociones ni en las desconcertantes palabras de Daphne Greengrass, porque cuanto más vueltas le daba más se enfadaba y más se preguntaba qué habría dicho él si la Slytherin no hubiera intervenido.

Al final siempre resolvía que era lo mejor. Su amistad con Malfoy, o lo que quiera que hubieran tenido, era una anomalía incluso en el Hogwarts de la postguerra. Habían cambiado muchas cosas, sí, pero otras siempre serían igual. Ella nunca estaría bien vista por ciertos Slytherins, los idealistas de la sangre pura, y él, nunca sería aceptado por los Gryffindors más acérrimos, que no estaban dispuestos a olvidar la guerra.

Eso a ella no le importaba, pero sabía que a Malfoy sí. Sólo había que ver su comportamiento desde que Greengrass se había convertido en su repentina mejor amiga. Había estado bien pasar las horas muertas con una hija de muggles cuando nadie más le hablaba pero en cuanto Greengrass le tendió una mano, la remplazó sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo, ya estaba bien de pensar en eso. Iba a pasar una tarde agradable con sus amigos, a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y comprarse chucherías en Honeydukes. Debía centrarse en eso. Llevaba unos días tan en las nubes (unas nubes grises, cargadas de lluvia y de electricidad estática) que Ginny le había preguntado si le sucedía algo.

—Nada —había asegurado ella.

Ginny no la creyó ni por un momento. Habiéndose criado con Fred y George sabía a la perfección cuando alguien mentía.

—Se trata de Malfoy, ¿verdad? —podría parecer una pregunta, pero en realidad estaba afirmándolo. Hermione había rehuido su mirada, sacando el pijama de debajo de su almohada y esperando escuchar el temido " _Te lo dije_ ".

Pero nunca llegó. Ginny se acercó ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Él se lo pierde, Hermione —le aseguró. Y la miró, con esos ojos marrones tan perspicaces como los de su madre y también tan compresivos, que Hermione sintió ganas de autocompadecerse. Pero cuadró los hombros, sonrió y se metió en la cama.

Ginny estaba mirándola de nuevo de esa manera, mientras Neville y Luna charlaban sobre la conspiración Rotfang, que según ella, Kingsley había logrado desarticular. Así que decidió prestar atención a la conversación y no molestarse en poner en duda la existencia del complot de aurores.

De esa manera llegaron a Hogsmeade. Los tejados de las casas estaban cubiertos de una gruesa capa nieve y las calles resbaladizas por la nieve derretida. Hacía un frío de mil demonios y los cuatro amigos caminaron encogidos, con las bufandas cubriéndoles hasta la boca, rumbo a Las Tres Escobas. El local estaba lleno, como siempre, y Madame Rosmerta paseaba entre las mesas, sirviendo cerveza de mantequilla aquí y allá. Ginny encontró una mesa libre en un rincón y se sentaron allí, frotándose las manos para entrar en calor.

Empezaron a hablar del año pasado. Lo hacían a menudo, entre ellos, porque en cierto modo sentían que nunca acabarían de ponerse al día con todo lo que habían vivido entonces. Nunca mencionaban la batalla final.

Por Ginny, por todos. Así que Neville estaba contándoles que el año pasado después de Navidades Snape había prohibido las visitas a Hogsmeade, cuando la puerta de Las Tres Escobas se abrió.

Malfoy, las hermanas Greengrass, Burke y dos chicos de Slytherin cuyos nombres Hermione no conocía acababan de entrar. Él se quedó parado unos instantes bajo la puerta entreabierta, dejando que se colara una corriente de aire gélido. La miró como si estuviera planteándose la posibilidad de acercarse a hablar con ella y Hermione sintió cómo el corazón se le paraba de expectación. Pero entonces Burke encontró una mesa libre y todos se dirigieron hacia allí, incluido Malfoy.

El corazón de Hermione volvió a latir, esta vez a mil por hora. Miró a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban observándola.

La idea de que Malfoy se aproximara para hablar con ella la había congelado. Debía reconocer que la perspectiva le asustaba. No quería hablar con él porque no quería afrontar su conversación pendiente.

Tampoco quería hablar del asunto con sus amigos, que la miraban como esperando una explicación. Así que dio una excusa.

Cogió su abrigo, balbuceó algo y salió de las Tres Escobas a toda velocidad. El viento invernal en su rostro fue como una bofetada de realidad. Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la bufanda y los guantes dentro de la taberna debido a las prisas, pero no quiso volver a entrar.

En lugar de eso se metió las manos en los bolsillos, agachó la cabeza y se alejó a zancadas por las empinadas calles de Hogsmeade. Pensó en ir a Honeydukes o a Zonko pero no le apetecía ver a nadie, así que caminó sin rumbo durante unos minutos, dejando que sus pies la guiaran. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba alejándose del centro de la aldea, en dirección a la Casa de los gritos.

La casa seguía allí, a pesar de todo. Al verla, en lo alto de la colina, rodeada de su tétrico jardín y su oxidada valla, a Hermione la inundaron cientos de recuerdos. Parecía extraño pensar que en su interior había muerto Snape, en el sitio donde pasaron gran parte de su juventud los Merodeadores.

También había sido allí donde Harry, oculto por su capa invisible, le había lanzado unas cuantas bolas de nieve a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Sonrió al recordarlo mientras se agarraba a la verja.

Estaba helada, como sus propias manos, pero el frío ayudaba a tranquilizarla. Su propio corazón parecía haberse encogido como para mantener el calor.

—Granger.

Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar una voz – _esa_ voz –a sus espaldas. No se volvió para cerciorarse de que se trataba de Malfoy, lo sabía bien. Y no quería verle.

Sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza sobre la verja, aunque tenía los dedos tan entumecidos que casi no pudo aumentar la presión.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, cabizbaja. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud y una nube de vaho se dibujó ante sus ojos. Le dio tiempo a repetir la operación varias veces, en medio de un silencio tan largo que llegó a preguntarse si Malfoy se habría dado la vuelta y desaparecido sigilosamente.

Pero en realidad, sabía que seguía ahí, a unos pasos de ella, mirando fijamente su espalda, pensando en qué decir o cómo. Reuniendo valor.

—El otro día, en Pociones...

Malfoy se quedó callado. Probablemente estaba esperando a que ella adivinara el resto de la frase como hacía a menudo cuando él intentaba decir algo que le resultaba complicado, como pedir disculpas o pronunciar un simple 'gracias'. Pero Hermione no tenía ganas de ponerle las cosas fáciles.

—¿Te refieres a cuando estropeaste tu poción a propósito para burlarte de mí? —le preguntó. No elevó la voz, pero sonó lo suficientemente fría.

—No intentaba burlarme de ti, sólo quería hablar contigo —se defendió él. Había perdido su tono conciliador.

Hermione apartó las manos de la valla y se volvió lentamente hacia él. Malfoy estaba parado, con los pies clavados en la nieve, la túnica negra rozando el suelo y la bufanda de Slytherin colgándole más de un lado que de otro. Tenía una expresión contrariada, con el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas tirantes, como si fuera él la parte ofendida.

—¿Y no había otra manera de hacerlo?

—No me lo has puesto precisamente fácil —masculló él —Me evitas.

—¿Yo? —Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ceder terreno.

Era cierto que le evitaba pero, ¿cómo podía sorprenderle eso? Fue él quien marcó la línea sentándose con Greengrass en la biblioteca.

—Tienes razón. Hoy por ejemplo, simplemente decidiste que te apetecía dar un paseo sola por Hogsmeade a cinco grados bajo cero sin tu bufanda y tus guantes —ironizó él —no tiene nada que ver con mi llegada a las Tres escobas.

A Hermione le habría encantado que Harry estuviera ahí en ese momento, oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad, para estamparle una bola de nieve a Malfoy en toda la cara.

—Tampoco es que tú seas la persona más accesible últimamente. Dime, ¿cómo te las has apañado para venir aquí solo? ¿Esperaste a que Greengrass se fuera al servicio y luego saliste corriendo? —contraatacó.

Malfoy la miró con la misma cara que cuando ella le llamó "increíble hurón botador" en cuarto curso.

—¿Así que todo esto es por Daphne?

 _Daphne_. Ella se había ofrecido a trabajar con él cuando nadie más había querido hacerlo, había ido a visitarle en la enfermería cuando nadie más lo había hecho, pero seguía llamándola Granger. En cambio Greengrass, que le había dado de lado durante meses, era _Daphne_.

—Porque si es así —continuó él, con aspereza —no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó ella, y su voz sonó tan aguda como cuando Ron la exasperaba más de la cuenta o tenía un examen a la vuelta de la esquina para el que no había estudiado lo suficiente.

Los dos se callaron. Malfoy la miraba fijamente, con gesto enfadado. Hermione rehuyó el contacto visual y se apoyó en la valla de la Casa de los Gritos, esperando a que se fuera. De pronto se sintió muy cansada, como no se sentía desde la guerra, durante aquellos meses a la intemperie, sin rumbo fijo, sin la posibilidad de ir hacia delante pero tampoco hacia detrás. No quería discutir más, ni pensar en Malfoy, ni en cómo hacía que se sintiera.

Sólo quería que todo volviera a ser fácil. Cuando él era sólo ese Slytherin antipático y mimado que la traía sin cuidado, cuando su máxima preocupación eran los estudios. Cuando las riendas de su vida las llevaba su cabeza y no su corazón.

Entonces escuchó las pisadas de Malfoy sobre la gruesa capa de nieve y de reojo vio que se apoyaba a su lado en la valla, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica.

Y supo que en ese momento se terminaba todo. Lo habían intentado, pero nunca funcionarían como amigos. Eran demasiado diferentes y su entorno demasiado complicado. Quizás había estado bien tener un trato cordial cuando Malfoy era un marginado sin nada que perder, pero ahora estaba recuperando su lugar, juntándose con el grupo de Slytherin al que la guerra no había tocado, su relación se volvía más imposible que nunca.

Sencillamente había dejado de existir. Sus caminos tomaban de nuevo direcciones opuestas. En el fondo, siempre lo había sabido.

—Tienes razón. No me debes ninguna explicación. A fin de cuentas, tú y yo no somos nada —dijo, en baja.

Y aunque le dolió cada palabra, sabía que era verdad. No eran nada, ni siquiera amigos.

Todo estaba dicho, así que Hermione se irguió y se alejó, observando cómo sus pies se hundían en la nieve como si temiera quedarse paralizada si los perdía de vista.

Dio un paso más, y luego otro, y entonces sintió una mano grande y cálida atrapando la suya. La mano tiró de ella con firmeza, obligándola a volverse, y de pronto se encontró con Malfoy, sus rostros separados por tan sólo unos centímetros. Tan cerca que sólo podía verle los ojos, grises, como un cielo de tormenta sacudido por relámpagos.

Malfoy soltó aire, Hermione lo contuvo. Ni siquiera parpadearon. Acto seguido, notó las yemas de sus dedos explorándole la mejilla, cálidas contra la gelidez de su piel, produciéndole una sensación tan placentera que Hermione sintió la tentación de recargar el rostro en su mano.

(Lo hubiera hecho de no estar tan asustada, tan expectante, que ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse).

Fue él quien se movió, acortando las distancias, despacio, lo suficientemente despacio para que Hermione fuera consciente de lo que iban a hacer. Y podría haberse apartado si quisiera; él no había soltado su mano pero sólo tendría que dar un paso atrás para liberarse.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, manteniendo el contacto visual como si estuviese hipnotizada. Y entonces… entonces notó sus labios en una tenue caricia. Un tacto suave y caliente sobre su boca.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió. Después, Hermione Jane Granger bajó los párpados y le devolvió el beso. Todo fue lento y torpe, los labios de Malfoy calentando los suyos, tan fríos que apenas podía sentirlos, en una danza de pasos desordenados y contenidos.

Un ridículo tembleque se asentó en sus rodillas cuando él le alzó la barbilla para profundizar el beso y usó la lengua para acariciarle los labios. Luego la introdujo en su boca y Hermione le respondió con un abandono que la asustó porque hasta ese preciso instante no había sido consciente de cuánto lo deseaba.

Probablemente fue eso, el miedo a lo que sentía, lo que la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Se apartó, de sus manos, de su boca, y los dos se quedaron paralizados un instante, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios húmedos.

Después Hermione salió corriendo.

* * *

El partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor tuvo lugar la segunda semana de Febrero. Draco nunca había tenido la cabeza tan alejada del quidditch, ni siquiera en sexto curso, cuando su mayor preocupación era descubrir la manera de deshacerse de Dumbledore.

Había transcurrido una semana desde la visita a Hogsmeade en la cual él y Granger se habían besado. Para ser más concisos, él había besado a Granger y ella le había respondido, aunque hubiese sido brevemente para luego salir corriendo.

Viéndolo con perspectiva, la reacción de la chica le parecía razonable.

Desde entonces Granger le evitaba. O esa impresión le daba porque como él también estaba evitándola a ella, era algo difícil de afirmar.

Era más fácil poner distancias, esconderse tras su apellido y hacer lo que todos esperaban de él, que analizar lo que había sucedido o lo que en realidad sentía.

El clima en Slytherin estaba agitado. Todo el mundo tenía la mente puesta en el partido, el único terreno en el que podían recuperar algo de su antigua gloria. La gente le deseaba suerte a Macnab y animaba al resto de los jugadores.

Incluso un par de personas le animaron a él. Uno de los amigos de Daphne, Miles Bletchley, era el actual guardián del equipo y le había avisado de cada cambio de horario en los entrenamientos programado por Macnab a lo largo de esa semana.

El capitán estaba rabioso desde que ya no podía humillar a Draco con el respaldo de todo Slytherin. Aunque las muestras de aceptación hasta el momento habían sido más bien tímidas, Draco empezaba a notar el cambio.

Ya no había sólo desprecio o indiferencia a su alrededor, también percibía cierta curiosidad. La gente le observaba de manera diferente, como si se preguntaran si él podría ser el mismo de antes y recuperar su lugar.

Lo que sucediera en ese partido era crucial. Así que ahí estaba, ajustándose los protectores y pensando en Granger fuera, sentada en las gradas.

Antes de salir al campo, Macnab dio otra muestra de sus grandes dotes de oratoria:

—Me da igual lo que tengáis que hacer. Me importa un comino si placáis a Hooch o si usáis el bate en lugar de la bludger pero haremos lo que sea necesario para destrozar a los Gryffindor. ¿Me habéis entendido? —gruñó. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al túnel de salida excepto Macnab y Draco. Sabía que el bateador querría dedicarle unas palabras, como había hecho en el partido contra Hufflepuff.

El capitán esperó impaciente hasta que todos saltaron al campo. Entonces se acercó a Draco, tratando de usar su musculatura para imponer, a pesar de ser unos centímetros más bajo.

—¿Crees que podrás coger la snitch o dejarás que la chica Weasley lo haga para contentar a tu novia sangre sucia? —se burló.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas intentando no entrar en el terreno de Macnab. Sabía que sólo quería sacarle de quicio para desconcentrarle. En el pasado ya había probado que prefería deshacerse de él antes que ganar y en esta ocasión, si Draco le daba la victoria a Slytherin, la gente se mostraría más proclive a aceptarlo de nuevo.

Los dos lo sabían y eso era lo que él trataba de impedir. Por eso Draco se obligó a ser inteligente y no responder a su ataque contra Hermione Granger aunque le hubiera gustado lanzarle un maleficio allí mismo. Las palabras ' _sangre sucia_ ', ya no eran un concepto clasista para él. Eran una cicatriz de piel rosada en el brazo de Granger que le ponía enfermo recordar.

—Si tú eres capaz de no agredir a tus propios compañeros y hacer tu trabajo, yo seré capaz de hacer el mío —masculló con todo el desprecio que pudo expresar.

Macnab hizo una mueca a medias burlona, a medias rabiosa, y salió por el túnel de vestuarios. Draco pensó en lo fácil que sería petrificarle con un simple hechizo y después romperle la nariz como había hecho con Harry Potter en el Expresso, dos años atrás, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Cogió su escoba y le siguió.

El rugido del público le envolvió con la misma fuerza que ese ventoso día de Febrero. Las gradas estaban repletas, todo Hogwarts estaba allí. Gryffindor y Slytherin habían ganado su primer partido. Aunque aún quedaban los partidos de Mayo, no era exagerado decir que la copa prácticamente se decidía ese día.

Ese no era el único atractivo del partido. El trofeo de las casas no era lo único que se jugaban. Había mucho más implícito allí, en los vítores y abucheos del público, en las miradas entre Weasley y Macnab.

Los dos se dieron la mano por petición de Hooch. Macnab tenía una manaza enorme de dedos gruesos y cortos que enterró por completo la mano grácil de la pelirroja. Por la sonrisa burlesca del bateador, Draco estuvo seguro de que Macnab estaba apretando con más fuerza de la debida la mano de Ginny Weasley, pero debía reconocerle que ella no se quejó y le devolvió la sonrisa con cierto toque de superioridad, como si le preguntara si eso era todo lo que tenía.

Después Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Filch liberó las pelotas. Draco salió volando, decidido a atrapar la snitch cuanto antes. Aquello era parecido al partido de la final del mundial de Quidditch. El equipo de Gryffindor era mucho mejor que el de Slytherin, Ginny Weasley había hecho un gran trabajo reconstruyéndolo casi de los cimientos. Tenían un ataque brutal capitaneado por ella, y Charlotte Cootie, la guardiana, era verdaderamente buena. Pero su punto débil era el buscador, un muchacho de segundo apellidado Cotes.

No tenía comparación con Potter. Había atrapado la snitch en su partido contra Ravenclaw pero había sido un golpe de suerte (el sol había cegado a la buscadora de Ravenclaw en el momento menos oportuno). Draco sabía que era mejor que él.

Pero era el único. El resto de su equipo en general, no era rival para Gryffindor. Así que la victoria dependía de él. No temía que Cotes fuera a arrebatarle la snitch pero sí que tardara tanto en encontrarla que los 150 puntos no les dieran la victoria automáticamente.

Si dejaba el tiempo suficiente a Weasley, Robins y Holland destrozarían los aros de Bletchley. Por lo tanto, Draco trató de concentrarse en la búsqueda de la snitch y evitar las gradas. Sabía que sería fácil caer en la tentación de buscar a Granger entre la marea roja y dorada y eso podría tener consecuencias fatales.

Sin embargo las palabras de Macnab no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza. _Tu novia sangre sucia_. ¿Era eso lo que quería que fuera?

La simple idea era absurda pero para ser sincero no le escandalizaba tanto como hubiera debido. Estaba volviéndose loco.

—¡Espabila, Malfoy! —gruñó Macnab, a unos metros de él.

Draco se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado en el centro del campo, presuntamente buscando al snitch. Se obligó a centrarse en el juego y localizó a Cotes unos metros por debajo de él.

Tampoco parecía haber visto la snitch. Se obligó a prestar atención a la narradora del partido y supo de quien se trataba por una combinación entre su voz somnolienta y sus comentarios absurdos.

Luna Lovegood.

" _El equipo del color de las gurdirraíces pierde por sesenta puntos… A su buscador parece que se le ha metido una polilla invisible…_ ".

Aquello era serio. Si hasta Lunática Lovegood lo había notado, debía de haberse quedado realmente atontado ahí arriba. Irritado, Draco dio una vuelta alrededor del campo en busca de la snitch. Cotes le siguió.

No pasó nada durante los siguientes minutos, si por nada entendemos que Gryffindor siguió goleando a Slytherin de una manera bochornosa. Macnab no paraba de dar gritos y ordenar a sus jugadores que hicieran faltas y usaran lo que fueran para parar al tridente de cazadoras contra el que Bletchley poco podía hacer. El silbato de Hooch sonaba de vez en cuando, seguido por sus regañinas.

Draco sentía la tentación de ayudar en la defensa, entorpeciendo el camino de las cazadoras de los leones, pero sabía que no debía descuidar la búsqueda de la snitch, que suponía su única oportunidad de salvar a Slytherin, así que continuó peinando el campo en su búsqueda.

Cuando Gryffindor alcanzó una ventaja de 11 goles en el marcador, Draco la vio, en el centro del campo, revoloteando en la cola de la escoba de Demelza Robins.

Se lanzó a por ella en picado. Cotes tardó unos preciosos segundos en seguirle, perdiendo el duelo de ante mano. Draco sabía que sólo podría pararle haciendo trampas y como ese no era el estilo de Gryffindor, sonrió anticipando la victoria.

La snitch siguió a Robins cuando ella recibió la quaffle de manos de Weasley, así que Draco también lo hizo. Estiró el brazo para atraparla y la rozó con los dedos en un par de ocasiones pero la bola dorada se escabulló un par de veces, rodeando la escoba de la Gryffindor. Draco apretó los dientes, se agarró con fuerza al palo de su escoba y lanzó el brazo hacia delante, como una serpiente atacando en el mismo instante en que Demelza Robins lanzó la quaffle al tercer aro de Slytherin.

Sintió que el volumen del estadio subía varios decibelios de golpe. Medio Gryffindor estaba en pie celebrando el gol. Medio Slytherin también, gritando que habían ganado.

Draco se había hecho con la snitch. 150 puntos directos al marcador de las serpientes. Sólo habían ganado por 30 puntos, la Copa se decidiría en la última jornada, pero Draco había dado una victoria a su casa.

Lo había conseguido. Descendió hasta el campo con la snitch luchando por escapar de la jaula de sus dedos, pero Draco la apretó con fuerza. Bajó de la escoba mientras el resto de jugadores tomaba tierra y los estudiantes saltaban al campo.

Le dieron un par de malditas en la espalda. Primero Bletchley y después Bole, el otro golpeador del equipo.

Macnab le lanzó una mirada de desagrado, pero cerró la boca porque seguramente no se le ocurría nada que reprocharle.

Daphne apareció a su lado un par de minutos después.

—Felicidades, Draco, lo has conseguido —le dijo, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Draco sabía que no estaba felicitándole sólo por el partido. Daphne miró alrededor y él también lo hizo. Algunos Slytherin le hicieron gestos de felicitación y otros le miraron sin hostilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto, no volvía a tener la misma consideración que antaño, pero ya no era Malfoy el Apestado para ciertos compañeros. Los esfuerzos de sus padres, la alianza con Daphne, parecían estar dando resultado.

Pero el sentimiento de revancha, de reivindicación, desapareció cuando vio a Granger a unos metros. Ginny Weasley le hablaba pero ella estaba mirándole a él. Parecía triste, como si acabara de perder algo para siempre.

Se dio cuenta de que ese algo era él.

Entonces ella esbozó una sonrisa resignada, como de despedida. Draco ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse, como si le hubieran echado uno hechizo paralizante, corazón, pulmones y párpados incluidos.

En ese momento, la pelirroja le dijo algo a Granger y ella rompió el contacto visual para volverse hacia ella. Se dijeron unas palabras que Draco no pudo oír, después Granger le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amiga y las dos salieron del campo.

Al verla marchar, Draco se dio cuenta de que más que ganar, había perdido. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que cambiaría la snitch dorada que había en su mano por Hermione Granger.

Fue entonces cuando entendió lo que realmente quería.

* * *

Hermione soltó la pluma con frustración. Llevaba dos horas intentando contestar a la última carta de Harry, pero no era capaz de hilar frases coherentes en su cabeza. Todas empezaban con cosas como " _Los EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina…_ " o " _Ron me ha contado que tenéis entradas para ver a los Chudley Cannons…_ " y terminaban con un "… _pero yo sólo puedo pensar en Draco Malfoy_ ".

Lo tenía tan metido en la cabeza que a veces sentía que se volvería loca. Lo peor era que no podía hablarlo con nadie. A menudo sentía la tentación de contarle lo que había sucedido en Hogsmeade a Ginny, a fin de cuentas, estaba convencida de que ella sospechaba que algo había pasado con Malfoy aquel día. Sin embargo, nunca reunía el valor necesario para hacerlo porque temía lo que la pelirroja pudiera decir.

No era temor a que desaprobara lo sucedido o que pensara mal de ella, era más bien miedo a que se diera cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía por Malfoy. No era simple atracción y desde luego no se trataba de una inocente amistad. Sentía algo serio y profundo por él.

Era eso lo que la aterraba.

Le había costado mucho reconocérselo a sí misma, ni hablar de reconocérselo a alguien más. De todos modos, ¿qué importaba?

Nunca pasaría nada entre los dos. Le había quedado claro ese fin de semana, cuando Slytherin había vencido a Gryffindor. No había sido por nada que hubiera hecho Malfoy exactamente, fue por todo lo demás.

Viéndole allí, rodeado de su casa, de Greengrass, de gente felicitándole y mirándole como si fuese de nuevo un punto de referencia entendió que ya no era "suyo", si alguna vez lo había sido. Comprendió que cada vez estaba más cerca de ser de nuevo el antiguo Malfoy y que ella no tenía lugar en esos planes. Tampoco sabía si quería tenerlo.

Lo mejor sería aceptarlo cuanto antes. Pero resultaba tan difícil dejarle ir…

Suspirando, tomó la pluma y se obligó a escribir.

" _No_ _ha pasado nada interesante desde la última vez que te escribí, Harry…_ ".

* * *

Draco quería hablar con Granger, pero no había tenido ocasión desde el partido. Encontrarla a solas era más complicado que hacer el amago de Wronski: siempre estaba con alguien. Cuando no era Weasley era Longbottom, o Lovegood o algún Gryffindor que Draco no conocía y tampoco le interesaba conocer.

Concentrarse en encontrar la manera de acercarse, evitaba que pensará en qué le diría cuando tuviera ocasión. Le había llevado tiempo comprender lo que sentía por ella y aunque un año atrás se habría entregado a una fase de negación y autoengaño que podría haberle durado hasta la vejez, la guerra le había enseñado a ser honesto consigo mismo.

Lo mucho que la echaba de menos, lo pendiente que estaba de ella y cada uno de sus movimientos en clase, la tentación que sentía de tocar su piel y volver a besarla, eran de todos modos, demasiado evidentes para negarlos.

Debería estar contento desde el partido contra Gryffindor. Le había hablado más gente durante esa semana que en los cinco meses anteriores en el colegio. Quienes le habían ignorado comenzaban a reconocer su existencia, quienes le despreciaron en el pasado, ahora se cuidaban más de demostrarlo públicamente.

El círculo de amistades de Daphne también había cambiado su actitud hacia él. Ya no le soportaban como si fuera una carga impuesta que aceptar con mala cara: ahora no parecían del todo molestos con la idea de que formara parte de su grupo, a fin de cuentas era el artífice de la tan ansiada victoria contra Gryffindor.

Fue entonces cuando Draco comprendió que su padre había tenido razón al insistir tanto en que permaneciera en el equipo, comprando a quien fuera necesario con escobas de último modelo. Tampoco se equivocó cuando dijo que si escogía bien sus amistades, recuperarían su posición anterior. En el mundo de su padre, todo podía comprarse.

El problema era que Draco no se sentía feliz con nada de eso, sino desencantado. Pensó que cuando al fin lograra limpiar su apellido estaría satisfecho, pero miraba alrededor y sólo sentía rencor. Todos esos que antes le habían dado la espalda, ahora se comportaban como si siempre hubieran sido sus amigos. Los mismos que habían grabado insultos en su pupitre, que le ponían la zancadilla al pasar o que se apartaban de él cuando se sentaba en el Gran Comedor, se acercaban ahora con palabras amables y sonrisas de mentira.

La certeza de que volverían a darle de lado en cuanto diera un paso en falso, le parecía despreciable. No quería sus amistades artificiales, ni sus palabras hipócritas. Su compañía interesada no hacía que dejara de sentirse solo.

Sólo Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, heroína de guerra y para colmo hija de muggles lo había conseguido. Ella era la única persona que le había dado una oportunidad sin intereses ocultos, la única persona que se había ganado por sí mismo, no por su apellido o el dinero familiar.

Y no sabía cómo evitarlo, pero no pensaba perderla.

La oportunidad ideal para hablar con ella se presentó una tarde en la biblioteca. Él estaba allí, con Daphne, haciendo los deberes de encantamientos. De vez en cuando su vista vagaba hacia la mesa vacía donde había pasado tantas tardes haciendo su trabajo con Granger. Otras veces miraba hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, esperando verla aparecer contra todo pronóstico.

Sin embargo, sabía que Granger no podría evitar la biblioteca eternamente: la amaba demasiado. Y atendiendo a detalles más prácticos, había libros de Encantamientos que necesitaría consultar si pretendía hacer los ejercicios que Flitwick les había mandado. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera por allí.

Finalmente esa tarde lo hizo. Llegó a la biblioteca, abrazando su libro de Encantamientos como si fuese un escudo. Miró un instante a Draco, pero apartó la vista en cuanto le descubrió observándola. Después tragó saliva y se dirigió apresuradamente a la sección de Encantamientos de la biblioteca.

Draco contó aproximadamente quince segundos y después se puso en pie.

—No deberías hacerlo.

La voz de Daphne le frenó en seco. Draco la miró, arqueando una ceja con frialdad.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Daphne —dijo, secamente.

Daphne hizo una mueca irónica.

—No seas ingenuo, Draco. A mí me da igual que salgas con una san… —Daphne se interrumpió y miró con cautela a Draco, antes de continuar —con una hija de muggles pero al resto de Slytherin no. Si vas tras ella…habrá consecuencias.

Draco sintió que se endurecía hasta volverse de piedra. Daphne le caía bien pero no pensaba permitir que le intimidara.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Greengrass?

—Te estoy advirtiendo, Draco —señaló ella con tono sereno. No trataba de intimidarle, parecía realmente sincera —Recuerda quién eres y lo que pretendes conseguir. Has logrado muchas cosas pero no puedes pretender limpiar tu apellido y conservar a Granger al mismo tiempo. Tienes que elegir.

Él guardó silencio durante unos instantes, sopesando las palabras de la Slytherin. Sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, tenía que elegir: o su apellido o la única persona que de verdad le importaba.

Miró el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Granger durante unos instantes. Después miró a Daphne, contemplándole con sus enormes ojos oscuros como si conociera la lucha que estaba librando en su interior.

Y entonces, Draco Malfoy tomó una decisión.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Ya estamos a un paso del final. Ha llegado la hora de que Malfoy tome su decisión. Con todo el dolor de mi alma xD he tenido que escribir que Slytherin ganaba el partido a Gryffindor (aunque obviamente yo tiro más por los leones) pero quería que Draco estuviera en lo más alto antes de escoger, para que realmente fuera consciente de lo que puede perder si elige ir tras Hermione. Como he ido comentándoos en los reviews sobre Daphne Greengrass, ella no es mala, sólo Slytherin. Y probablemente más realista que Draco: no puede tener a Hermione y su antiguo lugar al mismo tiempo. Así que sabremos lo que ha decidido en el siguiente y último capítulo (finalmente sí, serán 6, salvo que me vuelva loca escribiendo el final de la historia xD). Se admiten apuestas :) ¿Qué escogerá Draco?


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**   


" _Say it for me, say it to me_ _  
_ _and I'll leave this life behind me._ _  
_ _Say it if it's worth saving me_ _"_

A lo largo de las dos guerras, los Malfoy habían tenido que tomar decisiones. La primera vez que el Señor Oscuro cayó, Lucius declaró que había obrado bajo la maldición _Imperius_. No pudieron demostrar lo contrario, así que se libró de la cárcel ocultando ciertos objetos controvertidos y manteniendo en secreto sus lealtades.

Cuando Lord Voldemort regresó, cuando convocó a todos sus servidores la noche de la final del Torneo de los tres magos, Lucius acudió en el acto. Y le sirvió fielmente durante un año hasta que debido al incidente en el Ministerio acabó en Azkaban.

El Señor Tenebroso le sacó de la cárcel tras la muerte de Dumbledore y ocupó Malfoy Manor, tal vez como castigo a su ineptitud. Pero cuando la batalla final se libró, Lucius no participó en ella. Decidió que lo más importante era buscar a su hijo, o tal vez Narcissa, con su traición al Lord Oscuro, decidió por él.

Draco siempre había tenido a su padre en un pedestal, había sido su modelo a seguir todos esos años. Había repetido como un loro frases que había pronunciado Lucius, asumiéndolas como verdades absolutas, sin ponerlas nunca en duda. Todo cuanto había hecho había sido con la intención de que se sintiera orgulloso de él: desde insultar a todo sangre sucia y traidor a la sangre que conoció hasta aceptar la misión que le encomendó Voldemort deseoso de saldar la cuenta pendiente de su padre.

Pero durante la guerra, eso cambió. Lucius era ninguneado en su propia casa. Voldemort le quitó la varita y los otros mortífagos, especialmente Bellatrix, se burlaban de él. Su padre se afanaba en mantener las apariencias inútilmente, lo que provocaba las risas de sus compañeros. Y cuando la presión era demasiada, se escurría hasta la biblioteca y se servía una copa de whisky de fuego que rellenaba una y otra vez hasta que las manos dejaban de temblarle.

Fue Narcissa quien mantuvo a todos en pie. Los mortífagos, que tan poco respeto sentían por Lucius, se mordían la lengua ante ella. Bastaba una acerada mirada gris para silenciar una risa y jamás se doblegó ante Bellatrix, recordándole quién era la dueña de la casa. Siempre estaba junto a su esposo en las reuniones, palmeándole la rodilla por debajo de la mesa para instarle a mantenerse impasible. Y tomaba la mano de Draco y la apretaba fuerte, cuando se sentía especialmente horrorizado ante los planes del Señor Oscuro, insuflándole calma y autocontrol.

También ella tuvo que tomar una decisión. La decisión que salvó a su familia y permitió a Harry Potter ganar la guerra. Cuando Lord Voldemort usó con él la maldición mortal, cuando Narcissa tuvo que verificar su muerte y comprendió que aún vivía, tuvo que hacer una elección: decir la verdad, manteniéndose fiel a un Señor que les hacía vivir en el fango, o mentirle, traicionarle encubriendo a Potter y confiando en que acabara con el mago tenebroso.

Narcissa tomó la elección difícil. Dio la espalda a sus antiguas creencias, a sus antiguas amistades, al miedo, y lo arriesgó todo por amor a su hijo confiando en que un chico enclenque y sin ningún talento mágico extraordinario, pudiera vencer al mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos.

¿A quién quería parecerse más él? ¿A su padre o a su madre?

* * *

Hermione entró tan aprisa al pasillo de Encantamientos Mágicos que casi iba dando saltitos. Guardó su libro de Encantamientos en la mochila para tener las manos libres a la hora de buscar " _La enciclopedia Warnock: Encantamientos de la A a la Z_ ", que necesitaba consultar para hacer la tarea que les había puesto Flitwick.

Quería encontrarla y marcharse cuanto antes de allí, porque Malfoy estaba en la biblioteca. No creía que fuera a acercarse a ella: desde lo sucedido en Hogsmeade los dos se evitaban, pero aún así se sentía intranquila teniéndolo tan cerca sin la protección que suponía estar con alguno de sus amigos.

Al mismo tiempo se sentía ligeramente irritada. La biblioteca había sido su feudo y ahora apenas se atrevía a entrar en ella porque se había convertido en territorio de Malfoy. La echaba de menos y estudiar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor era un auténtico suplicio. Si la Sala de los Menesteres no hubiera quedado destruida por el fuego mágico que invocó Crabbe, Hermione se habría escondido allí, pero ya no tenía esa opción.

Quizás podría buscarse algún aula tranquila o estudiar en la orilla del lago o en los jardines, cuando comenzara el buen tiempo. La primavera estaba próxima y los EXTASIS cada vez más cerca.

—Aquí estás —murmuró para sí, reconociendo el grueso lomo de la Enciclopedia de Encantamientos en la tercera balda. El libro era extraordinariamente grueso y estaba tan encajado entre otros tomos que a Hermione le costó bastante esfuerzo sacarlo. Pesaba un montón y echándole un vistazo, descubrió que algunas páginas estaban rotas o directamente arrancadas.

Frunció el ceño, maldiciendo interiormente a los estudiantes descuidados que maltrataban libros de valor incalculable.

—Granger.

La voz la pilló tan de improvisto que Hermione dio un respingo y el libro se le cayó de las manos, entreabierto y con las tapas hacia arriba. No lo recogió, porque se quedó paralizada al vislumbrar la silueta de Malfoy al principio del pasillo, acercándose a ella. Tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro de rasgos angulosos. A pesar de haberla llamado, sus labios estaban apretados en una línea, como si no tuviera pensado decir nada más. Eran sus ojos lo que más inquietaba a Hermione: había un brillo de determinación en su tono gris, por lo general tan frío.

Sintió un extraño desanimo atenazándole el cuerpo. ¿Venía a despedirse definitivamente? Fuese cual fuese su intención, Malfoy no parecía tener prisa por hablar. Se había detenido a unos pasos de ella y se limitaba a mirarla, como si ella debiera leerle la mente y ahorrarle el esfuerzo de expresar sus intenciones verbalmente.

Hermione no tenía ese poder y aunque hubiera tenido la posibilidad de sumergirse en la mente de Malfoy como en un recuerdo flotando en un pensadero, no se habría atrevido. Temía lo que encontraría allí.

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuró, pasados unos largos segundos.

Malfoy pareció salir de un trance al escuchar su voz. Se acercó un poco y Hermione no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. Él no pareció molestarse. Se detuvo junto a la enciclopedia caída y la recogió con gesto elegante.

Después se la tendió a Hermione y ella, tras observarle con desconfianza durante unos instantes, la cogió rápidamente con cuidado de no tocar sus dedos.

Supo que él lo había notado por la manera en que la miró, intensamente, quizás con un toque de orgullo herido. La línea de sus mandíbulas se endureció un instante pero luego soltó aire, como si se hubiera recordado a sí mismo por qué estaba ahí.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo, con tono perentorio. Hermione temió que sus sospechas se confirmaran: que fuera a decirle que no era necesario que escapara de él. Que el beso en Hogsmeade había sido un error y debían olvidarlo. También todo lo que lo había precedido. Que volverían a ser extraños, como siempre.

No quería tener esa conversación. Ni en ese momento ni nunca. Así que buscó un pretexto para evitarle.

—¿Sabe Greengrass que me has seguido? —preguntó.

Malfoy abrió los ojos un instante, como si aquello le hubiera pillado por sorpresa. Después los entrecerró, hasta que sólo quedó un destello gris de suspicacia entre sus oscuras pestañas.

—¿Acaso estás celosa? —disparó.

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuró a contestar, ofendida.

No estaba celosa. Al menos no como él creía. No pensaba que Greengrass estuviera interesada en Malfoy de _esa_ manera, la manera en que… bueno, en que ella estaba interesada en él.

Lo que sentía respecto a la Slytherin era distinto. Para Hermione representaba el punto de inflexión: desde que había aparecido, Malfoy y ella se habían distanciado cada vez más.

—Ya —murmuró él. Había un timbre irónico en su voz y un rictus en sus labios, como de sonrisa contenida, delatando que no la creía.

Hermione se habría cruzado de brazos, pero estaba sosteniendo la pesada enciclopedia. Con un suspiro, la depositó en la balda que tenía al lado y se enfrentó a Malfoy.

Si aquella conversación era inevitable, mejor que terminaran cuanto antes.

—¿No querías hablar? —preguntó —Te escucho.

Malfoy ya no parecía divertirse tanto. Adoptó una expresión seria y tomó una larga bocanada de aire, como preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

Hermione estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos para protegerse del golpe. No lo hizo, recordándose que era una Gryffindor, pero sí apartó la mirada.

—Quiero que seamos amigos —soltó él, como si se hubiera aprendido la frase de memoria. No arrastró las palabras ni uso su tono lacónico habitual, como si ninguna conversación fue lo suficientemente interesante para él. Sonó sincero y casi inesperado.

Cuando Hermione se atrevió a alzar la vista, asombrada, él estaba buscando su mirada con cierta ansiedad, como si quisiese escudriñar todos sus pensamientos.

—¿Amigos? —murmuró ella con incredulidad.

Nunca pensó que él querría seguir siendo su amigo ahora que había recuperado gran parte de su popularidad y tenía amistades adecuadas a su posición. Sintió el corazón latiéndole con viveza de pura expectación pero en su cabeza había dudas y cierto temor. ¿Serían capaces de ser amigos después de todo lo que había pasado?

—Sí —insistió él y dio un paso adelante hasta que estuvo realmente cerca de Hermione.

—No nos aguantaríamos ni cinco minutos —objetó ella, y dio un paso atrás.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo —Otro paso hacia delante.

—Tus nuevas amistades se molestarían —Un paso atrás.

Como respuesta, Malfoy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia al tiempo que acortaba las distancias de nuevo. Hermione retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta que notó algo sólido contra su talón. Había llegado al fondo del pasillo de Encantamientos donde la pared de piedra le imposibilitaba cualquier retirada.

Malfoy siguió avanzando hasta ella y se detuvo tan cerca que Hermione sentía que absorbía todo el oxígeno a su alrededor.

—Soy hija de muggles —le recordó, en un último esfuerzo. No tenía más argumentos que darle pero sabía que ese suponía el peor obstáculo.

Malfoy guardó silencio. Hermione pensó que no podría deshacerse con tanta facilidad de ese impedimento. Por un instante temió que reconociera que ella tenía razón y que olvidara su propuesta. Pero entonces él le rodeó la muñeca izquierda.

Ella separó los labios, sobresaltada.

—Me da igual —aseguró Malfoy, vocalizando con claridad cada una de las palabras. Hermione no fue capaz de decir nada mientras él le subía la manga de la túnica descubriendo su cicatriz.

La miró a los ojos, como si quisiera convencerla de su sinceridad, y después deslizó un dedo sobre las palabras " _sangre sucia_ " suavemente, como si temiera hacerle daño.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo placentero en la piel que derritió su mente. No era capaz de encontrar razones por las que resistirse a lo evidente.

—Malfoy… —susurró, sin aliento.

—Draco, llámame Draco —la corrigió él en voz baja y ronca, sin soltarla. Sus dedos seguían ciñéndose a su muñeca delicadamente.

—Está bien, Draco —Hermione tomó aire y añadió —Vale, seamos amigos.

Los labios de Draco se plegaron en una breve sonrisa. Hermione pensó que, conseguido su propósito, la soltaría y se apartaría, pero no lo hizo. Se inclinó sobre ella hasta que estuvo tan cerca que notó su respiración chocándole contra los labios.

Entonces sintió su mano en la mejilla, exactamente igual a cómo había hecho en Hogsmeade: rodeándole la muñeca con una (como para asegurarse de que no iba a escapar) y acariciándole el rostro con otra (como anunciando la llegada de su boca).

Pero esta vez, ella no se quedó paralizada de pura sorpresa. Dejó que se acercara, sí, y que le atrapara los labios con los suyos, despacio, como quien tiende la mano para sellar un pacto. Y entonces Hermione apretó su mano con firmeza, a través del beso, firmando el acuerdo.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron, como quienes cometen una locura y después se paran, jubilosos, incapaces de creer que se hayan atrevido a hacerlo.

—Dijiste amigos —puntualizó Hermione, fingiéndose airada.

En respuesta, Draco puso una mueca burlona y satisfecha.

— _Grandes_ amigos —matizó.

* * *

Daphne no le mintió: su decisión tuvo consecuencias. Cuando tu apellido es Malfoy, no puedes limpiarlo y luego desenvolverte de él. Te convierte en su esclavo y si no lo cuidas, en lugar de ser una llave, se torna un candado.

Así, cuando sus compañeros de casa fueron conscientes de su elección, las puertas que se le habían abierto en las últimas semanas, se cerraron en sus narices con un sonido que reverberó por todo Hogwarts. Los tibios gestos de aceptación se convirtieron en miradas despectivas y murmullos ofendidos, y las falsas amistades desaparecieron, sustituidas por el vacío social.

Draco sabía lo que sacrificaba cuando antepuso su corazón a su apellido, así que no miró atrás. Con cada nuevo insulto, con cada expresión de desdén, comprendió que no necesitaba la aprobación de personas que despreciaba.

Se dio cuenta del modo en que la guerra lo había convertido en un superviviente. Si había sobrevivido a Lord Voldemort, podría aguantar el rechazo de un grupo de Slytherins desdeñosos.

Sobre todo porque esta vez, no estaba solo. Hermione estaba con él, como había estado desde el día en que se ofreció para ser su pareja en el trabajo que les encargó Sylvanus. Como estuvo en la enfermería, después de que Macnab le lesionara, o en Navidades cuando le besó en el Callejón Diagon sin importarle que Potter mirara.

Volvieron las largas tardes en la biblioteca, en aquella mesa apartada donde habían pasado tantos ratos. Y con el buen tiempo, llegaron las horas a la sombra de algún roble, fingiendo estudiar, robándose besos, hablando del futuro.

Pero no estaba solamente ella, también Daphne Greengrass. Cuando la dejó aquella tarde para irse a buscar a Hermione, pensó que esas serían las últimas palabras que cruzarían. Daphne le había advertido que ya no podría ayudarle si elegía a una hija de muggles, dando entender que si se iba, el pacto entre sus familias se escindiría.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, en clase de Historia de la Magia, Daphne entró en el aula y le buscó con la mirada. Le observó fijamente durante unos instantes, con esos ojos oscuros que nunca revelaban en lo que estaba pensando. Después dio un suspiro y se sentó en el pupitre que había junto al de Draco, como había hecho las últimas semanas.

Él la miró sin comprender.

—Has demostrado agallas —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros —No significa que apruebe lo que haces pero me caes bien.

Nunca más volvieron a tocar el tema. Daphne siguió sentándose a su lado en todas las clases hasta final de curso. Y cuando coincidía con Draco en el Gran Comedor, tomaba asiento a su lado y se dirigía a él con normalidad, como si no fuera la persona más impopular de toda su casa.

Sus amigos no se mostraron tan comprensivos y por su amistad con él Daphne se ganó muchas miradas airadas, pero nunca pareció importarle.

Macnab en cambio, no perdió la oportunidad de insultarle, llamarle amante de impuros o amenazar con echarle del equipo aunque nunca llegó a hacerlo porque sabía que Draco era su mejor jugador. Gran parte de Slytherin siguió su política, regresando a los cuchicheos y los malos gestos de los primeros meses.

Pero hubo gente que no les siguió. Hubo Slytherins que comenzaron a observar a Draco con curiosidad, como si le vieran por primera vez. Algunos incluso le saludaban cuando entraba en la Sala Común y no se apartaban como si tuviese fiebre de dragón cuando se sentaba a la mesa.

Se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos. La gente de las restantes casas empezó a observarle de manera diferente. La gran mayoría extrañados o sorprendidos, pero ya no hostiles.

Draco comprendió que él y Hermione habían cruzado una línea que nadie se había atrevido a superar todavía. Un exmortífago y una hija de muggles juntos, tan sólo unos meses después de la guerra.

Draco se había desmarcado de la facción de Slytherin a la que todos le asociaban, de los puristas, de quienes se aferraban a una jerarquía social decadente y vivían en el pasado. Y si Hermione Granger, heroína de la guerra y amiga del gran Harry Potter, le había perdonado, quizás deberían replantearse su opinión sobre él.

Por supuesto hubo quienes siguieron considerándolo un traidor, desde ambos bandos. Seamus Finnigan se cuidó de dejarle claro lo que pensaba de él cada vez que tuvo ocasión. Pero otros Gryffindor se mostraron más dispuestos a tolerarle.

La chica Weasley y Longbottom se le acercaron un día, cuando él estaba esperando a que Hermione saliera del Invernadero 6. La pelirroja lucía una expresión mortalmente seria en contraste con el gesto sereno del chico. Draco estaba convencido de que iban a sermonearle o amenazarle haciendo de Potter y Weasel postizos, así que cuadró los hombros y se preparó para el enfrentamiento.

Ginny Weasley se detuvo a unos pasos de él, fulminándole con una mirada dura.

—Nunca creí que te atreverías —dijo con tono cortante.

Draco estaba meditando sobre qué responder a eso cuando vio la mano blanca y estilizada de la pelirroja, tendida hacia él. La misma mano que lanzaba quaffles con suficiente potencia para derribar a un guardián de su escoba.

La observó con desconfianza durante unos instantes, pero entonces vio como una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba involuntariamente en el fingido gesto seco de la joven. Draco alzó una ceja con arrogancia y sin embargo le estrechó mano sellando un pacto silencioso.

Sabía que mientras tratara bien a Hermione, ni ella ni Longbottom le molestarían.

—Pero no esperes que mi hermano y Harry se lo tomen igual de bien que nosotros —apuntilló la pelirroja, ampliando su sonrisa con un toque malicioso.

—Si alguna vez vas a Sortilegios Weasley, yo que tú no cogería nada que Ron te ofrezca —aconsejó Neville con elocuencia. Ginny se echó a reír y se alejó con su amigo, dejando a Draco clavado en su sitio.

Hermione salió en ese momento del invernadero, charlando con Ernie McMillan. Al ver a Draco, se despidió del Hufflepuff y se aproximó con una sonrisa.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó al ver su rostro.

—¿Potter y Weasley ya lo saben?

Hermione rehuyó su mirada un instante y se estiró las mangas de la túnica para ganar tiempo.

—Sí, les escribí una carta.

—¿Y no te han mandado un howler? —se burló él.

—Creo que Harry logró disuadir a Ron. Están sorprendidos pero lo superarán —aseguró Hermione y le miró con cierta inquietud.

—Por si acaso, evitaré Sortilegios Weasley durante los próximos años —concluyó Draco pasándole un brazo por los hombros —No me apetece repetir el numerito de nuestros padres en Flourish & Blotts.

Hermione rompió a reír.

* * *

Los EXTASIS llegaron con sorprendente rapidez, como si alguien hubiera acelerado un giratiempo durante el último trimestre. Hermione se pasó la semana de los exámenes envuelta en una nube de histeria permanente, incapaz de dormir o dar un bocado. Tenía la sensación de que no había estudiado lo suficiente y le molestaba ver a sus compañeros tan (aparentemente) tranquilos, como si no estuvieran jugándose su futuro. Especialmente a Draco, él permanecía impertérrito mientras ella se desesperaba entre montañas de apuntes.

—¿Es que no te importa aprobar o suspender? —le cuestionaba ella, con esa voz chillona que no podía evitar usar cuando estaba particularmente nerviosa.

—Vamos a aprobar —sentenciaba él, atrapando las manos temblorosas con las que Hermione gesticulaba en el aire entre las suyas —Y tú vas a sacar todo Excelentes. Eres Hermione Granger.

—No he estudiado lo suficiente, ¡ni tú tampoco, Draco Malfoy!

Lo sabía bien, porque él era el principal responsable de que hubiera perdido tanto el tiempo los últimos meses. A pesar de que Draco se quejaba de que siempre estaban estudiando, Hermione se había saltado su estricto horario en muchas ocasiones para estar con él.

—Hermione —murmuraba Draco en tono bajo.

—Qué.

Entonces la besaba, hasta que cada musculo del cuerpo de Hermione se relajaba y quedaba laxo y destensado. Incluso su voz recuperaba su timbre habitual por un tiempo –un breve período de tiempo–. Ella le regañaba, por supuesto, diciéndole que se centrara y que no podían perder ni un segundo de estudio, pero nunca se resistía.

Y de alguna manera, gracias a sus frases tranquilizadoras y su terapia de choque, Hermione logró sobrevivir a sus EXTASIS. Ni Draco ni Ginny le permitieron repasar sus apuntes después de cada examen, pero Hermione salió relativamente satisfecha de la mayoría de ellos. Se había presentado a todos los EXTASIS, incluso aquellos que no necesitaba para entrar en el Ministerio. Porque sí, a lo largo del curso, había decidido que no sería aurora, ni medimaga, ni historiadora mágica. Quería trabajar en el Ministerio y ayudar en todos los cambios que allí se estaban produciendo.

Algunos de los privilegios que los sangre pura habían mantenido durante tantos siglos se estaban esfumando bajo el mandato de Kingsley pero aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, y Hermione tampoco se había olvidado de los elfos domésticos. El Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas le parecía un buen lugar por el que empezar, y si lograba unas notas lo suficientemente altas, podría acceder a una de las plazas de becaria que se ofertaban.

Y así, algo para lo que había estado preparándose tanto tiempo pasó de largo dejándole una sensación mezcla de vacío y alivio, y el curso terminó como había empezado.

Para Hermione fue muy triste despedirse de Hogwarts después de tantos años. Incluso cuando renunció a su último año por acompañar a Harry en su misión, en el fondo siempre conservó la esperanza de volver a su amado colegio. Y lo había hecho, había regresado para encontrarse con recuerdos agridulces y pasillos reconstruidos, para reencontrarse con Draco Malfoy.

Lo que para ella era una tristeza, para él era un alivio. No lo había expresado con esas palabras, pero Hermione sabía que Draco no iba a echar de menos el colegio. Había pasado más momentos malos que buenos en los últimos tres años y no se llevaba grandes amigos de allí, como hacía ella.

La última noche en Hogwarts, cuando le preguntó si no había nada que fuera a echar de menos, él no necesitó meditar la respuesta.

—Lo único que me interesa de Hogwarts lo conservaré cuando esté fuera —aseguró con frialdad. Hermione sabía que se refería a ella de la misma manera que sabía que a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, terminar el curso le preocupaba.

Nunca habían hablado de ello pero era algo en lo que los dos pensaban, especialmente en su trayecto de vuelta a Londres en el Expresso. Ginny, Neville y Luna, que habían empezado el viaje con ellos, habían desaparecido para ir a despedirse de otros de sus compañeros. Les dejaron a solas con sus pensamientos. Los dos pasaron un buen en tiempo en silencio, Hermione apoyada en el pecho de Draco, él rodeándola con un brazo, las miradas fijas en el paisaje en movimiento que se vislumbraba a través de la ventanilla.

Cuando la campiña comenzó a desaparecer, dando paso a zonas más urbanas y menos aisladas, Hermione se atrevió a formular la pregunta a la que llevaba dándole vueltas todo el viaje.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Draco?

Sabía que él entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—No va a pasar nada —aseguró, categóricamente.

No volvieron a hablar del tema el resto del viaje y las constantes visitas e interrupciones en su compartimento tampoco lo permitieron. La última media hora hasta llegar a Hogwarts se convirtió en un barullo de gente excitada que iba de compartimento en compartimento despidiéndose y felicitándose. Draco se fue a buscar a Daphne y un montón de gente vino a saludar a Hermione. No volvieron a verse hasta que el Expresso comenzó a aminorar el ritmo, certificando la llegada a la estación de King Cross. Entonces los dos se reunieron en el compartimento y alistaron sus baúles y bolsas de viaje, pero decidieron esperar a que los atestados pasillos del Expresso se vaciaran un poco antes de bajar.

Cuando estuvieron transitables, se dirigieron a las puertas y se bajaron del tren. La estación estaba abarrotada de familiares y amigos aguardando a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Hermione distinguió a los Malfoy en un rincón apartado, igual que en Navidades. Parecían disgustados y le dio la impresión de que miraban a su alrededor ansiosamente, pero no podía estar segura porque nunca les había visto felices y relajados.

Miró a Draco y se dio cuenta de que él ya los había localizado, porque apretó la mano de Hermione con fuerza.

—Te escribiré pronto —le aseguró él. Hermione le devolvió al apretón un instante y entonces Draco la soltó y se dirigió con la cabeza alta hacia sus padres.

Le hubiera gustado poder espiar la reacción de los Malfoy, pero en ese momento Susan Bones y Hannah Abbot se acercaron para desearle un feliz verano y cuando Hermione quiso darse cuenta, habían desaparecido junto con su hijo.

Con un suspiro de preocupación, Hermione fue a reencontrarse con Harry y Ron.

* * *

En esa ocasión, la conversación no tuvo lugar en la pequeña e informal salita donde su madre solía tomar el té. Al entrar en Malfoy Manor, sus padres se dirigieron al salón de dibujo donde Bellatrix había torturado a Hermione.

Ese detalle, unido al hecho de que no habían pronunciado palabra desde que Draco se acercó a ellos en la estación, le dejó claro que sabían el tipo de relación que mantenía con Hermione Granger. Era cuestión de tiempo. Él no había considerado necesario informarles y tampoco creía que ningún alumno de Hogwarts fuera a molestarse en contarle a sus relativos padres la noticia, así que existía la posibilidad de que aún no estuvieran al tanto. Sin embargo, era obvio que de alguna manera había llegado a los oídos de Lucius y Narcissa.

De cualquier modo, ahora que la escuela había terminado, su relación con Hermione no era nada que pudiera o pensara ocultar, así que Draco decidió afrontarlo directamente.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos, Draco? —preguntó su madre con tono inexpresivo. Lucius se había sentado en el sofá tapizado de terciopelo verde, si soltar su bastón con cabeza de plata. Narcissa estaba de pie, detrás de él, con las manos cerradas sobre del respaldo del sofá. Su rostro no expresaba nada para ojos inexpertos, pero Draco notaba el rictus de disgusto en el gesto de su boca.

—Veo que no es necesario —apuntó, con calma.

Su padre apretó la empuñadura de su bastón hasta que los dedos se le quedaron blancos.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Draco? —masculló, alterado —¡Una sangre sucia! Lo has conseguido, has hundido definitivamente nuestro apellido.

Narcissa le puso una mano en el hombro, instándole a calmarse como había hecho tantas veces en el Comedor, con mortífagos sentados a la mesa y Lord Voldemort presidiéndola. Draco se dio cuenta de que la mano de su padre temblaba ligeramente sobre el bastón, como durante todo el año anterior. Narcissa también lo notó, así que decidió tomar la palabra.

—Hicimos un acuerdo con los Greengrass, Draco, pero ni siquiera ellos podrán ayudarnos si tú te empeñas en echar a perder lo que intentamos conseguir —señaló con un tono mucho más calmado que el de Lucius, pero también más amargo.

—Yo no hice ningún acuerdo, lo hicisteis vosotros —matizó Draco.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —Lucius golpeó el suelo con el bastón, exaltado —Te dejamos muy claro que es crucial para nosotros estar bien conectados, que debíamos escoger cuidadosamente con quién nos relacionábamos…

—Eso he hecho. He escogido cuidadosamente relacionarme con Hermione Granger.

—No seas insolente, Draco —le amonestó su madre con frialdad.

—Hablábamos de gente influyente, ¡de gente poderosa! —continuó Lucius, gesticulando coléricamente con sus temblorosas manos. Draco casi sintió compasión por él —Y tú lo has interpretado como una carta blanca para enredarte con una… ¡con una _sangre sucia_! —escupió, con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz —Nosotros no te educamos para eso. ¿Tienes idea de cómo estás manchando el apellido familiar?

La compasión desapareció la mente de Draco. Lucius tenía razón, no le habían educado para eso. Le habían educado para hacer siempre lo que esperaban de él, lo que le imponían. Para cargar con sus culpas cuando ellos fallaban. La responsabilidad de limpiar el apellido familiar había recaído en Draco, pero no había sido él quien lo ensució.

Y a pesar de ello, se convirtió en mortífago con sólo dieciséis años, se vio en la tesitura de matar a su director para salvarles, tuvo que convivir con Lord Voldemort, torturar y ser torturado y en última instancia arriesgar la vida intentando atrapar a Potter, todo para que sus padres recuperaran su lugar. Podrían acusarle de muchas cosas, pero no de no haberse sacrificado por ellos.

—¿Más que tú cuando acabaste en Azkaban acusado de colaborar con el Señor Oscuro? —contratacó con el mismo tono con que su padre se había dirigido a él—¿O cuando el Lord se hizo con nuestra casa, te quitó la varita y nos trató como esclavos?

Lucius abrió la boca como si Draco le hubiera golpeado. Narcissa soltó el sofá y dio un paso adelante.

—No le hables así a tu padre —le exigió —Él lo ha dado todo por su familia.

—Yo también —de un tirón, Draco se subió la manga de la túnica, mostrando el antebrazo izquierdo atravesado por la Marca Tenebrosa. Una marca que día a día se volvía más borrosa, pero que nunca desaparecería del todo. Un recordatorio vitalicio de lo que había sido y lo que había hecho ya antes de ser mayor de edad —Hice lo que pude por salvarnos. Pero la guerra ha terminado.

—Eso no cambia quienes somos —aseveró Lucius en voz baja. No miró a Draco directamente, como si la visión de la desdibujada marca de Lord Voldemort en el antebrazo de su hijo le doliera.

—¿Y quiénes somos, papá? —cuestionó Draco —¿Qué significa ser un Malfoy ahora? ¿Comprar a la gente para que nos acepte? ¿Eso nos devolverá la antigua gloria?

—No hemos comprado a los Greengrass, hemos llegado a un acuerdo para…

—A Daphne no le importa con quien salga. Los viejos principios se han quedado obsoletos, mamá. Ya no nos abrirán ninguna puerta y yo no pienso sacrificar mi vida por ellos nunca más.

—Draco…

—¿Sabes quién ha sido nombrada nueva jefa de seguridad mágica?¿Y el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica internacional? ¿Las nuevas incorporaciones al Wizengamot? Todo hijos de muggles y "amantes de impuros". No hay ningún Rowle, ni Yaxley, ni siquiera un Rookwood, y desde luego ningún Greengrass.

Sus padres guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, valorando sus palabras. Draco sabía que los tiempos estaban cambiando, y que quienes se mantuvieran anclados en sus antiguas glorias elitistas, se hundirían sin remedio. Renovarse o morir. Quería que sus padres lo entenderían.

Su madre fue la primera en reponerse.

—¿Insinúas que tu relación con esa muchacha podría beneficiarnos? —preguntó con cierto brillo calculador en la mirada.

Draco dejó caer los hombros, frustrado. No lo comprenderían, al menos no tan pronto. O quizás no todo el mundo podía cambiar. Tal vez él nunca lo habría hecho de no haber sido por Hermione.

—Insinúo que ya no pienso seguir manteniendo las apariencias. Vosotros podéis hacer lo que queráis —sentenció. Después se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del salón y dar a sus padres tiempo para pensar sobre todo lo que se habían dicho.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó su madre.

Draco se detuvo bajo el quicio de la puerta y les miró por encima del hombro.

—Tengo una carta que escribir —dijo, y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se detuvo en el pasillo, en medio de un silencio sepulcral, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Recordó un momento similar, parado en la biblioteca ante una de esas decisiones que sabía que marcarían su vida. Entonces se había preguntado si quería parecerse a su padre o a su madre.

Ahora comprendía que no había seguido los pasos de ninguno de los dos, sino los suyos propios. Y esa revelación hizo que el nombre de los Malfoy dejara de pesarle sobre los hombros, con la carga de tantas generaciones de sangre limpia. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que su apellido no le definía.

Liberado, se apartó de la puerta e inició el camino hacia su habitación.

Tenía una carta que escribir.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Pues esto ha sido todo. Aunque el Hermione era el motor, el protagonista de esta historia es Draco y cómo madura después de la guerra. Ya sabéis que mi teoría es que la postguerra no fue un tiempo feliz para los elitistas de la sangre. JK dijo que Hermione se dedicó a abolir todas las leyes máginas pro-sangre limpia, así que creo que más que nunca, los puestos de poder no estarían al alcance de la gente vinculada con los mortífagos. También creo que los Malfoy y en general las familias de rancio abolengo se resistirían bastante a los cambios pero que tendrían que renovarse o morir. Sus antiguos apellidos ya no iban a servirles de nada. Draco tomó la decisión antes de saberlo, claro. Lo arriesgó todo por Hermione, y aunque perdió, también ganó. En mi mente, al arriesgarse, se ganó el respeto de Daphne que hasta entonces sólo había estado a su lado por el acuerdo entre sus familias. Y también el de otras personas. Tras la guerra, seguro que muchos fingieron que no habían apoyado la causa de Voldemort o haber cambiado de opinión, pero dudo que demasiada gente les creyera. Pero ¿Draco saliendo con una sangre sucia? Eso sí que es para tomárselo en serio xD
> 
> En definitiva, he pasado del epílogo, pero sinceramente no pensaba escribir 30.000 palabras para que Draco acabara casado con una desconocida xD Además eso habría supuesto que todo lo que maduró, al final no sirvió para nada. Por otro lado, no quise entrar demasiado en dramas de Harry y Ron poniendo el grito en el cielo porque Hermione saliera con Draco. Creo que los dos habrían madurado con la guerra, especialmente Harry, y no se pondrían en plan padres ofendidos. Los Malfoy sí, claro, pero Draco sabe pararles los pies.
> 
> Y en fin, eso ha sido todo.Así que si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os pido por favor que me deis vuestra opinión. Gracias de antemano.
> 
> Con muchísimo cariño, **Dry**.
> 
>  **PD** : Click a " _Review this chapter_ " para que Draco te dé sus particulares terapias antiestrés en épocas de exámenes (o cuando queráis xD).

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo 1. El fic es un poco más 'serio' de lo que acostumbro a escribir pero es la postguerra. Siempre pensé que los estudiantes de séptimo durante la guerra tendrían que repetir curso y que los que no habían podido estudiar su último año, volverían. JK confirmó que Hermione regresó a Hogwarts, pero Harry y Ron no. En mi mente Draco también lo hizo, porque tenía algo que demostrar. El Draco de la postguerra, los Malfoy venidos a menos... siempre imaginé que serían rechazados precisamente porque a la hora de la verdad no eligieron ningún bando y quedaron en tierra de nadie. Según la propia JK ninguno de ellos fue a la cárcel, por lo que supongo que habría mucha gente resentida.
> 
> Hermione en cambio regresaría al colegio siendo una heroína y se encontraría al nuevo Draco... Y bueno, el resto es el fic. Si alguien lo lee, le agradecería que me diera su opinión. A ver si descubro cómo se leen los reviews aquí xD


End file.
